The Bet
by Crysta-Astra
Summary: COMPLETEWhat happens when Severus loses a bet? Then has to take a youthing potion? MPREG!
1. Over Excited Harry And a Stunned Severus

The Bet  
  
Disclaimer- If this were mine, I would be swimming in a gold-plated pool sipping a really expense drink.. But since I'm not..  
  
Rating- R for mild language, and Adult content.  
  
Summary- Severus looses a bet with Bagman, and has to take a youthing potion.  
  
WARNING! THIS CONAINS SLASH, IN OTHER WORDS MALE/MALE PARINGS! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!  
  
Chapter 1- Over Excited Harry, And a Stunned Severus.  
  
"NO!" Yelled out Severus Potter-Snape.  
  
"YES! HA! Looks like you loose Snape!" Bagman sneered, "I can't wait to see a nice young Snape. This should be good. And I'll be seeing you tomorrow."  
  
"Oh quit your gloating Bagman. I don't even know if I can make such a potion."  
  
"Ha, that's a real laugh, Severus Snape, can't make a potion. See you tomorrow, Snape."  
  
Severus mumbled to himself, "Harry was so right, I should not have made this bet."  
  
Bagman just laughed it off, "Oh yes, Potter I wish I could see his face when you tell him you LOST!" Bagman took that opportunity to shove that in his face yet again, Severus glared deeply at Bagman.  
  
Then Bagman disappeared with a POP! As he apparated, from the quidditch stadium, and left Severus alone. He stared out onto the field as the Bulgarian quidditch team was still zooming around the pitch, doing laps of honour for the spectators who were still watching.  
  
Severus gave a frustrated sigh, and mumbled to him, "I have a feeling Harry is NOT going to like this." Then with a 'POP' he to was gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry Potter-Snape sat at the kitchen table with the widest grin, he could have produced, and in his hands was a piece of parchment, with the Hogwarts matrons writing on it.  
  
"Come on Sev. The game MUST be over by now!"  
  
Harry stood up and began pacing around the gigantic kitchen, fidgeting with the parchment in his hand. Just as he was about to sit down he heard the familiar 'POP'. Harry ran full speed, down the hall, down the stairs, down another hall, then up a tiny bit of stairs, towards his husband. His face however looked like he didn't want to be disturbed.  
  
"Oh Sevvie! Your back!" And then he kissed Sev fully on the lips.  
  
At first he didn't respond but then he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, and brought him closer, then they broke for air.  
  
"Well now. You've never greeted me like that unless there is something good, what is it?"  
  
Harry then began bouncing up and down as he handed Severus the piece of parchment. Severus opened it, the sighed, "Harry dear, please stop bouncing around it distracts me."  
  
Harry stopped bouncing, and instead went to hovering around the back of Severus, and was reading yet again the letter, as was Severus.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter-Snape, I am pleased to inform you, that what you have been experiencing these last weeks is indeed not a stomach bug. But is instead one of the first symptoms of having a child! Congratulations Mr. Potter-Snape! I expect you to come in for regular visits to the hospital wing of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, unless you would rather go to St. Mungo's hospital instead.  
  
Poppy Pomfrey  
  
It was signed with a happy face that kept winking at him.  
  
Severus let the piece of parchment fall to the ground. Shocked. He didn't move a single muscle.  
  
When he regained use of his muscles he turned to look at Harry who was once again bouncing up and down.  
  
"Aren't you just so happy Sev? You're going to have a baby! It's almost like a dream." Harry then smirked, and added on casually, "Want to go celebrate?" He added on quickly, "In bed?"  
  
Severus just stood still, to shocked to believe it. Him Severus Snape feared Potion Master of every pupil he ever taught, well except for Harry, but that was different. WAS PREGANT!?!  
  
"Aww, come on Sev, don't just stand there like a statue!" Harry moaned to him.  
  
"I'm not up for celebrating right now Harry, maybe tomorrow. Oh yea and I lost my bet."  
  
"What's that mean? What was your bet about? But really Sevvie, aren't you just so excited? There is going to the pitter patter of little feet around the house in 9 months!"  
  
Severus thought "We can just get a cat if he wants the pitter patter of little feet." The he started walking to his and Harry's room, not saying anything to Harry.  
  
"Hey! Sev! Come on! Its not that bad!" He kept walking though, Harry sighed, "Wait wasn't that the bet with the youthing potion?!?"  
  
A.N Well I liked it. Did you? Why don't you leave me a REVIEW??? Oh and if anyone can tell me how to put stuff in Italics and bold, that would be a great help. 


	2. Squid Ink, and Lots of Laughing

The Bet

Disclaimer- If this were mine then I would be sitting waiting for Book Five to come out, and the cash come rolling in! *LOL*

Rating- R for mild language, and Adult content.

Summary- Severus looses a bet with Bagman, and has to take a youthing potion.

WARNING! THIS CONAINS SLASH, IN OTHER WORDS MALE/MALE PARINGS! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Last Chapter:

"Hey! Sev! Come on! Its not that bad!" He kept walking though, Harry sighed, "Wait wasn't that the bet with the youthing potion?!?"  
  


*~*~*~*~*Chapter two: Squid Ink, and Lots of Laughing.

Harry ran up the stairs after Severus, "Sev wait!"

Severus stopped for a moment so Harry could catch up with him, "Listen Harry, I am not in the mood for this! Please I would just like to rest. I am tired it has been a long day, and tomorrow I have to find a VERY complicated potion."

"Sev, why did you have to take that stupid bet anyways? I like the way you look now, I don't want you to be younger!" Whined Harry. 

"Harry, darling, I will still be the same me, I will just have taken the physical age of twenty, that's all! Really, plus it might be easier to carry a baby at the physical age of twenty, instead of forty-six. I really don't know if anything with the potion will affect the baby, If it does, then I will wait for the baby to be born to actually take the potion. Now please if you will excuse me." Then Severus continued up the stairs.

Harry watched as he continued up the stairs, and then until he rounded the corner, Harry sighed. Then got an idea. He ran down the stairs he was on, down the corridor, through the kitchen, down another flight of stairs, down a long hallway, and then down another flight of stairs, then pushed open a big oak door. He gasped, "We really should make some short-cuts in this place!" He put his hand on his side, to try and stifle a cramp from the running.

Inside the Oak doors, was a library, on only potions, and there were shelves and shelves and shelves of old and new volumes. Harry walked over to the 'Y' section of the library. He ran his finger across the volumes, looking for 'Youthing' 

"Hmm Sev must have some kind of Youthing book here! He _has _every book on potions that know and didn't know existed,"

Harry sighed; he was going to be up all night if he wanted to find the information for Severus. He got the first volume to the third on the potion books with 'Y' in it, and sat down at the table, and started going threw them.

~*~Five Hours Later~*~

Harry was just barely staying awake, Then his eyes fell over the Index of a book called, "Yam's, and Yill's" He didn't know what a Yam or a Yill was, he just knew that he had seen enough weird stuff that started with 'Y' to give him a lifetime. In the index, it said, _"Youthing Potions, and how to make them."_ Harry quickly flipped to page two hundred thirty-six.  It read, 

_Youthing Potions. _

_Only five successful youthing potions have been made, there have been many attempts, though. Most youthing potions last on average one to two years; usually they are only used for older witches trying to get pregnant. So that they have the physical body to be able to carry them. So this particular potion is designed to do no harm to any child. It is best however that you take the potion before you are two months into your pregnancy. _

_The ingredients you will need to perform this potion are:_

Lizards Lungs, 5 Crushed Beetles, Chopped mandrake, 5 teaspoons of sour goats milk, 2 newt eye's, 1 pint of Squid Ink, and however old you wish to be add that in Lithe Grass. Requires a size 14 cauldron. 

"Wow, that's a lot of stuff! Maybe if I make it for Sev to, he won't be to mad at me, But I don't want to screw it up." Harry thought hard. "Maybe if I just get it ready for him…" Then Harry let out a big yawn, he had been up all night after all.

Harry got out all the stuff that was required for the potion. Then made his way through the house. 

Severus was sleeping peacefully. Harry pulled off his robes, exposing his boxers. Then climbed in bed, without disturbing Severus. He cuddled up to him, and then fell asleep within minutes. 

~*~Next Morning~*~

Severus woke up early. Figuring it would take forever to find the potion book he needed. He went down to his potion library, and saw that a book was laid out on the table. And a cauldron was beside it along with potion ingredients. 

Severus smiled to himself. "I should have known. This is why Harry was so late getting to bed."

Severus then sat down and read what Harry had the previous night. Then he sat up, and lit a tiny fire beneath the cauldron. And got started.

_Step one: Chop the lizard lungs in five pieces._

Chop, Chop, Chop, Chop, Chop. 

_Step two: Add the squid ink. Stir until it starts simmering._

Severus added the squid ink, and then stirred it until it started simmering.

_Step three: Add the crushed beetles. Note- make sure they are crushed completely before adding. By now the potion should be a dark purple color._

Severus crushed the beetles a little more just to make sure. He then added them, and then the potion hissed and turned a dark purple color. 

_Step four: After that, then add the chopped mandrake, in. Then let it sit for five minutes, for it all to soak together._

Severus added the chopped mandrake, then sat down, and pulled his hair back, realising that his hair was starting to get greasy. He remembered then what his students used to call him, "_The greasy git"_ He smiled, then got back up. And looked down at step five.

_Step five: Mix the sour goats milk together with the newts eye's before putting them in the cauldron. By now the potion should be a puke green color. _

Severus did as the book said. 

_Step six: Next add the lithe grass, remember only add the amount of how old you want to be!_

Severus thought for a moment, and decided to put twenty pieces of Lithe Grass in. As he put them in, and tiny explosion happened, then it turned a violent shade of red. Severus glanced at the book. 

_If you did this right, there should have been a small explosion, then turned a violent shade of, purple, red, green, or blue. Drink the potion exactly one hour after you made it. _

Then it went into explaining where you could get all the ingredients. Severus sighed, and then popped a magical timer in, to go off in one hour. Until then. He would go eat.

Severus walked to the kitchen, where Harry was sipping muggle tea. He looked up, "Morning Sevvie!" Severus walked over, and sat down beside him, then taking Harry's lips in his own.

"Thank-you for looking up on the potion, I really appreciate it." And he kissed Harry again. 

Harry piped up, "Well if that's my thanks every time I do something good, I'll do it more often." Harry gave an evil grin. "Wait you still look the way you did before? Haven't you taken it yet?" 

"No, you're supposed to let it sit for an hour before taking it."

"Oh ok, I didn't read that far, I was to tired." As if on queue he let out a yawn. Which made Severus laugh. 

"So…." Harry said causally, "Where you as good looking when you were twenty?" 

"Harry!"

"What? I was only asking a question…"

"Well I'll have to let you decide. On that one then."

"Oh you! Oh yea, Ron is coming over today. Then we are going to go have some fun in Muggle London. He absolutely loves that place." Harry laughed. 

"Wait! He is coming here? You haven't told him about my being, well you know? Or about the bet? He might think that you are cheating on me, with some other younger guy!" 

Harry laughed, "Oh relax Sev, I'll explain it to him when he gets here."

Then an alarm sounded, and Severus sighed. "Time for punishment." And he started going towards the library. Harry followed.

"Now this I have to see." Harry laughed out.

They reached the library, to find the potion sitting there humming. 

Severus grabbed a potion vile, and a ladle. Put some in. And took a deep breath in. "Ug. It smells like rats feet!" 

Harry laughed, "Just take it Sevvie."

Severus gulped the entire vile full down. His skin started to bubble; loud cracking sounds could be heard. His hair grew a little longer; it was down to his neck instead of his chin. His complexion grew a little lighter. And he shortened a couple of inches. The robes he was wearing also grew to fit him.

Severus looked at Harry. Harry gasped.

"Severus!"

End Chapter Two

AN: Hehehe a cliffie! And I just want to thank-everyone who reviewed, thanx sooooo much, I wasn't expecting such a response to it! 

Angel- I think you got it confused a little bit, its not Harry that is pregnant its Severus.

Jezebel Wingweaver- I'm sorry you didn't like it.

Jess 

Kate

Selua Erika 

Ed- LOL I haven't decided if it is a boy or girl yet.

LeeLeePotter- Thank-you sooo much for your help!

Angel Shinigami 


	3. Blue Eyes and Moon Mist

Disclaimer- Not Mine.*sighs* I can't think of anything else to say.  
  
Rating- R for mild language, and Adult content.  
  
Summary- Severus looses a bet with Bagman, and has to take a youthing potion.  
  
WARNING! THIS CONAINS SLASH, IN OTHER WORDS MALE/MALE PARINGS! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
Severus looked at Harry. Harry gasped.  
  
"Severus!"  
  
~*~*~*Chapter 3- Blue Eyes and Moon Mist.  
  
Severus's face looked scared, "What is it Harry? What's wrong?" His voice was shaky, and sounded very frightened.  
  
Then all of a sudden, Harry burst out laughing, "Nothing, just when exactly did you stop growing? When you were like twenty-five? You've shortened. You look the same height as me now!"  
  
Severus scowled, "I always thought I was to short, so I took a growth potion when I was twenty-seven. Then I grew a couple of inches."  
  
At that, Harry completely lost it, he was laughing so hard he fell to the ground, tears of laughter coming from his eyes. And Severus was standing above him glaring at him, with a death stare.  
  
Harry stood up, wiping the few tears that had managed to escape his eyes, "I'm sorry Sevvie! It's just that your height is perfect! This way I don't have to stand on my tip toes to kiss you know." Harry had that mischievous grin in his eye. And leaned forward and kissed him flat out on the lips.  
  
"Plus you are still just as good looking now, even if a little more. And I simply love your hair, its so long," Harry added on, "And surprisingly not that greasy, you greasy git you!"  
  
Severus laughed, his voice was younger, and joy filled. Harry also noticed that the dark mark was not on his arm.  
  
"Sev, when did you get the Dark Mark? Its not on your arm."  
  
Severus looked startled at this, "Its not?" He looked down on his arm. "That's weird, I got it two months after my twentieth birthday. Maybe it forms you on the date you actually turned that." He paused for a moment, "Maybe I'll check up on that. Say what time are you going to London with Ron?"  
  
Harry looked startled at the question, he wasn't even paying that much attention, he was focused on Severus's eyes, they were blue now, not an almost black. "Oh Ron is coming over in about," He paused to look down at his watch, "Shit! Half-hour!" With that he ran up the stairs, "I haven't anything to wear either!" Severus heard the yell as Harry pounded up the stairs, and gave a chuckle.  
  
Harry stood in front of his full-length mirror, putting out fits in front of him, and occasionally asking the opinion of the mirror, when Severus walked into the room.  
  
"Ron is here, he didn't know who I was, it was quite funny actually, his voice went all squeaky, and said, 'Hello, are you new to the staff? You look very familiar.' Then I went, I should look familiar Mr. Weasley, I after all taught you potions for seven miserable years, I think the black tight leather pants look best." He added on the last part, because Harry couldn't decide between the black leather or the dark blue leather.  
  
Harry settled with the black leather as Severus had suggested, "Well keep going, what did he say after that?"  
  
"Oh he said, 'Bloody Hell Snape! Is that you? What happened, you look, well young!' Then I just glared at him, and I went upstairs to tell you he was here, oh the black loose shirt is better then the red one, it'll clash with your pants."  
  
Harry sighed, "Since when did you get a fashion sense mister, I only wear three shades of black?"  
  
Severus laughed, and again Harry was captivated by it, "I always wore leather when I was younger, I wore all the color's Harry dear."  
  
Then Harry looked into his eyes again. "Sev, when did you get black eyes? I love the shade they are now," Severus gulped, "I'll tell you about that later, Ron is waiting for you."  
  
"Oh yea, Ron I almost forgot about him. Is there anything you want Sevvie?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh no, Actually are you going into Flourish and Blotts? If so see you can find any potion books on side affects of youthing potions please."  
  
Harry laughed at this, "Sev do you ever think about getting stuff other then potion books, like look what you are standing in, I highly doubt you need any more."  
  
Severus looked around, "I don't have that many. Just look for one please Harry?" Then Severus gave Harry puppy eye's they never worked with his close to black eyes, but with the blue ones Harry melted completely.  
  
Harry started walking towards the living room where Ron was. While he was walking up the stairs he called back, "Fine I'll look, and don't use those damned eyes as a way to get everything!"  
  
He heard Severus laughing at this.  
  
When Harry finally got to Ron. Ron looked very bored. "Hey mate!"  
  
Ron piped up, "Hey Harry! What the hell happened to Snape?"  
  
Harry laughed at that, "Nice to see you to Ron." And he rolled his eyes.  
  
Ron laughed along with him, "Sorry mate, its just a bit surprising when you find out your best friend's husband just got younger!"  
  
Harry blushed, "Well if you ask me, he looks much more. well better looking then before."  
  
"If you say so, no offence Harry but he still looks and acts like a greasy git to me!"  
  
Harry sighed, "What ever. He still looks great to me." Ron made a gagging sound but quickly covered it up with a cough as Harry started to glare at him.  
  
"Well, shall we get going then?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yea, how we getting there? Floo Powder, or Night Bus?"  
  
Harry cringed, "Lets take Floo, I don't much like the Night Bus."  
  
"Right, now then." Ron paused, unsure which way the living room with the fireplace was.  
  
Harry laughed, "Honestly Ron, I've lived here for like 2 years, and you still don't your way around." Ron blushed, Harry sighed.  
  
Harry led Ron to the third living room, in which the fireplace was in. Harry then took a pinch of floo power, and tossed it in, stepped into the fire that was now a wicked shade of green, and said clearly, "DIAGON ALLY!" He then disappeared with a whoosh of the flame, and then it turned back to the familiar red/orange color. Ron did the same as Harry.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry appeared inside of the Leaky Cauldron. A couple of seconds later Ron came through. Harry began to dust himself off, as did Ron. Then they walked to the back door that held the passageway to Diagon Ally. He tapped the brick that opened up to let Ron and him through to the street behind it.  
  
"Gringots first?" asked Harry,  
  
"Yea, I need to get some money out. I also want to transfer some for when we go to Muggle London." Ron's face lighted up when he said this. Harry surprised a laugh.  
  
Harry began to make his way towards the end of the street, avoiding various people, and dodging things that were moving on the street.  
  
Harry and Ron reached Gringots. Ron walked up to a free goblin, Harry followed him.  
  
"Could I make a withdrawal out of vault number 234 please?" Ron asked politely. Harry added on quickly, "And me to vault number 213"  
  
The goblin nodded his head and beckoned another goblin over, "Vault 234 and 213 to these to gentlemen, Heckleworth." Heckleworth nodded and told Harry and Ron to follow him.  
  
Harry and Ron got in one of the carts, and it took off at a sickening pace.  
  
It stopped abruptly, "Vault number 234." Ron hopped out, and grabbed a handful of knuts, galleons, and sickles. Then hopped back in, and it took off again. This time stopping earlier, "Vault number 213." This time Harry hopped out, and filled his money bag.  
  
Soon they were standing outside of Gringots.  
  
"Where to Harry?"  
  
"Well Sev wanted me to go to Flourish and Blotts for him, so lets go there first." Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"What does he need there?"  
  
"He wanted a book on side affects of youthing potions."  
  
"Doesn't he already have a complete library dedicated to potions already?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then what does he need it for?"  
  
Harry shrugged, "I don't know. Well come on, I don't want him to get mad at me, I want to find out what the twenty year old body of his can do."  
  
"Oh please Harry, I don't want to hear about that."  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
Then they started to walk towards Flourish and Blotts. Harry bought two books on youthing potions.  
  
"Do you want to go to Muggle London now? I want to try out there ice cream, see if it's any better then what we have."  
  
"Yea sure, I haven't had Muggle ice cream in a while now."  
  
Ron grinned, "Great lets go!"  
  
They walked into and out of the Leaky Cauldron, and into Muggle London. They went to a small little ice cream parlour.  
  
Harry bought Ron, and him an Ice Cream cone. Ron was very excited when he saw a weird flavour called Moon Mist.  
  
"Is it actually mist that's from the moon?"  
  
"Honestly Ron you would think you've never eaten ice cream before. You are so much like your dad, always so fascinated with muggle stuff."  
  
Ron blushed. Harry laughed.  
  
"Like father, like son."  
  
"Oh Ha ha ha."  
  
The two of them walked over to a booth, and Ron started eating his ice cream eagerly. Harry just sat and took an occasional lick of his. Soon it started running down the cone.  
  
"Hey mate! What's got you like this, your ice cream is running all down your fingers!"  
  
"Wha.? Oh sorry, I'm just a little worried about Sev. You know with him being you-know-what in all. Like he's all by himself."  
  
Ron looked very blank.  
  
"No I don't know what. What's up with Snape?"  
  
Harry looked at him, "He didn't tell you when he let you in?"  
  
Ron shook his head, "No, tell me what!"  
  
"Ron, Sev, is. Well you see he's."  
  
"Well spit it out already! I haven't got all day!"  
  
"HE'S PREGNANT!"  
  
Ron dropped his cone on the ground, mouth wide open.  
  
~*~*~* End Chapter 3!~*~*~*~  
  
Well did you like that chapter? Sorry it took so long to update, but It has been very hectic around my house. My uncle came down for a week, then my cousin and grampy! Its been visitors like mad!  
  
Thanx to all who reviewed!  
  
Erika  
  
Sorena  
  
Jennifer  
  
Jliles  
  
Cerberis  
  
Kate  
  
Louise  
  
LeeLeePotter  
  
Selua  
  
Kari 


	4. Missing Severus

Disclaimer- Not Mine.*sighs* I can't think of anything else to say.  
  
Rating- R for mild language, and Adult content.  
  
Summary- Severus looses a bet with Bagman, and has to take a youthing potion.  
  
WARNING! THIS CONAINS SLASH, IN OTHER WORDS MALE/MALE PARINGS! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!  
  
~*~*Last Chapter-  
  
"HE'S PREGNANT!"  
  
Ron dropped his cone on the ground, mouth wide open.  
  
~*~*~*~*Chapter 4- Missing Severus  
  
Ron spluttered. And then coughed. Then wheezed. Then coughed some more.  
  
"Pregnant? Are you sure? Like really? How could this happen? He's like well a GUY"  
  
"Ron sometimes you scare me. Think about it, we are wizards. Anything can bloody well happen and you know it!"  
  
'Harry was right' thought Ron, 'This is the wizarding world, anything can happen!'  
  
Harry stared at Ron for a good five minutes, trying to read his expression, to see what he was thinking.  
  
"Well? Aren't you going to say anything or are you just going to sit there and look stupid for the rest of the day?"  
  
Ron looked up. "I'm sorry, this is just a big shock Harry. Like it took me how long to accept that your gay. Then I find out that you fancied Snape. Then I find out that you shagging him! Then I find out your getting married. And now I find out he's bloody pregnant!" He looked Harry in the eye's, "Its just a lot to take in."  
  
Harry looked down, 'He has been through a lot, but its not like I haven't!' he thought.  
  
Ron studied Harry's reaction to his mini speech, he looked really hurt.  
  
"I'm sorry Ron, I really am, I don't even know how it happened, well it obviously happened the same way women get pregnant, but how it happened to Sevvie I don't think I'll ever understand."  
  
"It's not your fault. And hay, I'm happy for you, you get what you always wanted! A family. Now shall we go look around some of these shops? I want to buy Dad some plugs, I hear they have new styles out now."  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
Harry and Ron spent the rest of the day, in muggle London. Browsing, Harry telling Ron to close his mouth at something simple, like an electrical toothbrush. (Harry literally had to drag Ron away from it)  
  
Soon Harry was on his way home, and Ron his. Each with a huge shopping bag.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Harry stepped out of the fireplace and called out. "Sevvie! Guess who's home!"  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"Sev?"  
  
No answer again.  
  
"Severus!?!"  
  
Harry looked worried, he glanced down at his watch, only 7:45.  
  
"SEVERUS POTTER-SNAPE! YOU GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Harry yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
Harry was very worried now. Tears started forming in his eyes. He ran all over the house. Looking for his husband. He collapsed on one of the couches, and started crying, calling out for Severus.  
  
He looked down at his watch again, this time it read: 8:34.  
  
Harry began searching the house again, looking for some kind of note, or anything. When he didn't find one, he did the only thing he could think of.  
  
Ron.  
  
Harry flooed over to Ron's place. He came out of the fire place, Ron was sitting at the table with his brothers Fred, George, Percy, and Charlie was there to. They all looked up when he came bursting through the fire place.  
  
Harry stood there. Then he collapsed on the floor, in tears. Crying and sobbing hard.  
  
"Holy shit! Harry!"  
  
Ron ran over to Harry, the rest of the Weasley's followed suit.  
  
"Whats wrong mate? What happened? Did Snape do anything to you?"  
  
Harry looked up, tears streaming his face, he said one word. "Gone"  
  
"Gone who's gone Harry?" Fred asked him.  
  
"Sev. Gone I've been searching the entire house for him. Looking for a note or something. I noticed something while looking in our room. One of his travelling trunks is gone. He's left, and I don't know where he is. I didn't know what else to do."  
  
By now every Weasley, was there watching him, the others had heard the commotion and came down to investigate.  
  
He had stopped crying now. But his face was still wet with tears. "Why did he leave me? What did I do?" Harry directed this question at no one in particular.  
  
Molly Weasley, stepped forwards, and gave him a hug. "Don't worry dear, I'm sure he'll show up. Do you want to stay here for the night?"  
  
Harry wasn't sure what he wanted to do, the only thing he really wanted to do, was to find Severus.  
  
"I can't sleep without him though! I need to find him! He can't sleep without me! Oh gods what did I do? I'm sorry, just bring him back. PLEASE!" With that he started crying again.  
  
Molly looked at Ron, and Fred and George, "Ron bring him upstairs, and give him a calming potion he is going to stay here for the night, Fred George, I want you to go to Harry's place stay there if Severus shows up, come back immediately, and bring him with you!"  
  
Ron took Harry up the stairs, he was shaking violently now.  
  
Ron gave Harry a calming potion it worked a little but he was still crying, and begging to no one for him to get his Severus back. Ron stayed with him, until Harry fell asleep which was a little past 3 am.  
  
Meanwhile back at the Potter-Snape place, Fred and George, stayed up well past one, Severus never came back.  
  
*~*~*~*Next Morning*~*~*~*  
  
Harry awoke, to find himself, at the Weasley's house, Ron was sleeping on the floor, then he remembered why he was there.  
  
"Severus?" he whispered to himself.  
  
He looked wildly around. He wasn't there. "Severus?" he said more loudly.  
  
He started crying again. This woke Ron up.  
  
"Ron where is Severus?"  
  
Ron was lost for words. He hugged Harry, while he cried into his shoulder.  
  
Ron sighed. "I don't know Harry. I don't know."  
  
~*~*~*~*End Chapter 4.  
  
AN: Ok now one thing, don't kill me! I'm sorry this chapter was so short. But the length will make up for it in the next chapter. Well what do you think of Severus gone missing?  
  
Thanx to all who reviewed!  
  
Selua  
  
Jennifer  
  
Lol not many but that's because I got this one up fast. The next one will take longer though! 


	5. Understanding

Disclaimer- I confess! I did it! I stole everything from J.K! Yes yes, sad I know! But ah well, I'll give them back when I'm done, I promise.  
  
Rating- R for mild language, and Adult content.  
  
Summary- Severus looses a bet with Bagman, and has to take a youthing potion.  
  
WARNING! THIS CONAINS SLASH, IN OTHER WORDS MALE/MALE PARINGS! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!  
  
Key- {.} Harry's thoughts.  
  
~*~*Last Chapter-  
  
"Ron where is Severus?"  
  
Ron was lost for words. He hugged Harry, while he cried into his shoulder.  
  
Ron sighed. "I don't know Harry. I don't know."  
  
~*~*~*~*Chapter 5- Understanding.  
  
While Ron was hugging Harry, Molly Weasley came up to check on the two boys.  
  
Harry looked up when she entered the room, "Mrs. Weasley? Did Sev come home last night?" There was hope in his emerald eyes.  
  
She walked over to Harry. Then sat on the bed, "Harry, dear. You have to understand this, it is very important."  
  
Harry nodded, then wiped the tears from his eyes.  
  
"I contacted Albus last night, and told him about Severus' disappearing. He thinks he might have known where he is." She paused, letting Harry take this in. His eyes widened, he was going to say something but Molly kept talking, "We are not positive, but. You have to understand this! And don't even think of interrupting me Harry!" She said seeing that he was about to speak he shut his mouth. "Albus thinks he might have gone back to the Snape Mansion."  
  
Harry looked up, "But he was in the Snape Mansion! We just turned the name around when we got married!"  
  
"I wasn't finished. Yes I know it's the same place. But last night after the twin's fells asleep, Albus and I searched the house. We found down in Severus' potion's library a trap door, that was hidden, we think there are other parts of the house that he didn't tell anyone else about. Even you."  
  
Harry looked horrified. "He...he's still in the.. house!" He stumbled over his words. Then he got up, and ran towards the door, it was locked, then he realised that his wand was still at his house. He started banging on the door, screaming and yelling, "LET ME OUT! SEVERUS! COME BACK! LET ME OUT OF THIS ROOM!" All the commotion woke everyone in the house up.  
  
Molly, got up, and ran towards Harry. "Harry stop!"  
  
"NO! SEVERUS!"  
  
"Harry stop it right now!" Molly managed to turn Harry around.  
  
"Please let me out, I have to see Sev, I just have to."  
  
"No I can't. You do not understand this Harry. When you understand this, then we will let you go look for him. I promise."  
  
"WHAT IS THERE TO UNDERSTAND!?! HE IS MISSING, I HAVE TO FIND HIM!"  
  
Harry's rage was building. "LET ME OUT!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"LET ME OUT! NOW!"  
  
"Harry calm down! You can not go until you understand this!"  
  
"TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK I HAVE TO UNDERSTAND ABOUT THIS!"  
  
Harry's rage was building faster. The all of a sudden the door burst off of its hinge's. Harry's magic, and love for Severus had caused the door to break off. Harry realising this, ran as fast as he could towards the fireplace. Grabbed a pinch of Floo Powder, put some in the fireplace, stepped in and shouted, "POTTER-SNAPE MANSION!"  
  
Molly ran down just in time to see Harry disappear through the flames. Arthur Weasley came after her. "Leave him, he will understand when he is ready let him try and find Severus."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*Potter-Snape Mansion.  
  
Harry ran down to Severus' potion library, yelling out his name as he ran there. Calling out frantically. When he got down there, he saw non-other then Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Hello Harry." He greeted him with that twinkle in his eyes.  
  
Harry stopped dead in his tracks. "What are you doing here? Is Sev here?"  
  
"Yes Harry he is here. But you can not see him, until you understand."  
  
Harry sighed frustrated. "How can I understand something if I don't know what it is?"  
  
"You know what it is Harry. Just think, why would he leave without a note? Why would he leave without telling anyone? Why would he leave with a only one of his trunks?"  
  
Harry was dumbstruck. "I don't know. Maybe he doesn't want to be found?"  
  
Albus smiled. "Ask yourself this, Harry. Why would he not want to be found?"  
  
Harry stood there, and thought. "I. I don't know. Maybe he's planning something?"  
  
Albus kept smiling. "What do you think he could be planning, with-out you though?"  
  
"Um."  
  
"I think you should think on that." But he was cut off.  
  
"I know! He's planning something to do with the baby! Isn't he Albus?"  
  
"Yes, but have you understood?"  
  
"I think so. Can I go and see him?" He added with a hint of hopefulness in his voice.  
  
"Clearly you have not understood then, so no. You may not go see him yet."  
  
Harry frowned. "I thought that was everything?"  
  
"It is, but you haven't understood everything yet."  
  
Harry sighed.  
  
"Sit down Harry. I will wait here for as long as it takes, but you are not going to see him until you understand."  
  
So Harry sat, and he didn't say a word to Albus.  
  
He sat waiting for Albus to crack before him.  
  
{If Albus thinks he can out sit me he's wrong! I can wait all day, especially for Sev.}  
  
They sat for minutes, and then minutes turned to hours.  
  
~*~*~Five hours later~*~*~*  
  
{Holy shit, I didn't realise that Albus was patient. Like I knew he was patient, but not this patient. What is it he wants me to understand? I thought I understood everything. I guess I haven't} Harry continued to sit. He eye's started to get heavy he was getting tired. {I must stay awake; I will not let Albus out sit me!}  
  
Half-hour later, Harry was sitting sleeping his head rested on the back of the chair.  
  
Albus smiled to himself. "I knew he would go to sleep eventually." Then he took out a small round thing with a big blue button on it. He pressed the button.  
  
Five minutes later, Severus Potter-Snape lifted a small trap door, and came walking out. He looked around saw Albus and Smiled. He looked around and saw Harry sitting and sleeping, he grinned. He walked towards him, and stopped, he saw that Harry's eyes were puffy and red, and that there was dried tears on his cheeks. He also wasn't smiling like he always did when he slept. Severus looked over at Albus. "What happened to him Albus? He looks terrible!"  
  
"He got very stressed when he found out that you left."  
  
Severus gasped, "I caused this!" He waved his hand at Harry.  
  
"I'm afraid so Severus."  
  
Severus looked horrified, "Can I wake him up?"  
  
"Its up to you. But I would suggest it, he has been very upset about you."  
  
Severus walked over to Harry, and kissed him lightly on the cheek. He didn't wake Severus frowned. Then kissed him again this time on the lips. Harry stirred a little, but still didn't wake. Severus smiled, then picked Harry up, put him on his lap, and sat down himself. Now this time he woke up.  
  
"Huh? Wassitmovingfor?" He said it all in one word due to waking up.  
  
"Hi love."  
  
Harry then realised that he was sitting on something or rather someone.  
  
He looked at Severus, his eyes widened several inches. "SEVVIE!!!" Then he gave him a huge hug, nearly choking him.  
  
"Okay, okay, you want to loosen up there Harry?"  
  
"Sorry. I can't believe it! What happened where did you go? They wouldn't let me see you!" He started crying again, and buried his face in Severus' clothes.  
  
Severus rubbed Harry's back, then glared at Albus, "Why did you not let him see me?"  
  
"He wasn't ready."  
  
"What? How was I not ready?"  
  
"You will have to figure that out on your own, Harry. Good day!" And he left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*End Chapter 5  
  
So what do you think? You like huh? I was good, I gave Severus back, everyone got mad at me, when he disappeared, he wasn't supposed to come back for another chapter, but I decided to be nice! *grins*  
  
Thanx to all who reviewed!  
  
MP  
  
Pixyfairy120  
  
Nicole_snape21  
  
Kalina Quantum  
  
Ryu  
  
Queen Li  
  
Erika  
  
LeeLeePotter  
  
Cass-Andra 


	6. Open Mouths All Round!

Disclaimer- I confess! I did it! I stole everything from J.K! Yes yes, sad I know! But ah well, I'll give them back when I'm done, I promise.  
  
Rating- R for mild language, and Adult content.  
  
Summary- Severus looses a bet with Bagman, and has to take a youthing potion.  
  
WARNING! THIS CONAINS SLASH, IN OTHER WORDS MALE/MALE PARINGS! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!  
  
Key- {.} Harry's thoughts.  
  
[.] Severus' thoughts.  
  
~*~*~*~Last Chapter-  
  
Severus rubbed Harry's back, then glared at Albus, "Why did you not let him see me?"  
  
"He wasn't ready."  
  
"What? How was I not ready?"  
  
"You will have to figure that out on your own, Harry. Good day!" And he left.  
  
~*~*~*~Chapter 6-  
  
Harry looked at Severus, "That man really confuses me sometimes!" Then he smiled, and leaned against Severus, "But then again, I have you now. Oh gods Sev, please never do that to me again!"  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it. I am sorry Harry, I never meant to hurt you."  
  
"Its alright, say what were you doing down, in that place anyways?"  
  
Severus smiled, "You will have to wait and see."  
  
Harry frowned, "That's not fair!" He folded his arms over his chest.  
  
Severus laughed, "You look so adorable like that! I could just eat you all up," He growled a low and sexy growl.  
  
Harry squeaked. "Well that's because I am adorable! I thought you already knew that?"  
  
Then Harry put his face inches to Severus'. Harry could feel Severus' breath. The two of them just stared at each other, Harry was captivated once again into those beautiful sky blue eyes.  
  
Severus couldn't stand it any longer, he kissed Harry hungrily. Harry moaned softly. Severus started sucking on Harry's bottom lip. Harry's hands started undoing the buttons on the front of Severus' robes. He slid them off his shoulders. Exposing his chest and stomache. Severus pulled Harry shirt up off of him. Throwing it to the floor, then stopped sucking on Harry's lips, and starting kissing and licking Harry throat.  
  
Harry threw his head back to allow Severus more acces to his throat. He gasped, "Sev, stop." He kept going. "Sevvie stop!" Still kept going, "Severus stop!"  
  
Severus sighed, "What is it Harry?" He looked over to what Harry was staring at.  
  
Then entire Weasley family was standing there mouths open and watching them.  
  
"Uh."  
  
"Holy shit."  
  
"Hi everyone. What are you doing here?"  
  
Severus growled, "Yes what are you doing here watching us?"  
  
Just then Ginny Weasley stepped forward. "I might ask you the same thing!" She looked at Harry, "Oh Harry how could you do this to Snape? Cheating on him with a younger guy."  
  
Ron, Harry, and Severus all laughed. Severus moved Harry off of his lap. He pulled his robes back on.  
  
"Miss Weasley, I am Severus Potter-Snape. I took a youthing potion due to a lost bet with Ludo."  
  
All the Weasley's looked like a twister hit their house.  
  
Then all of a sudden Severus paled. Then rushed past the Weasley's covering his mouth.  
  
"Oh that's appetizing." Came Harry.  
  
Then he went after him. Then all the Weasley's looked to Ron as if demanding an explanation.  
  
"Uh, I don't think its my place to tell." They all glared. "What did I do? Stop looking at me." Ron took a step back.  
  
Harry's head peaked down the stairs. "Do you want to stay for lunch? I'll explain everything."  
  
"Thank-you Harry dear." Said Molly, "We would love to."  
  
"Okay great, come on upstairs, Sev just went to lie down so he won't be joining us I'm afraid." Then Harry disappeared from sight.  
  
Then Ron went up the stairs, and found his way to the kitchen, the rest of the Weasley's following him due to the fact that they didn't know there way around the house, well Ron didn't either, but he knew it enough to know where the kitchen is (naturally).  
  
"Just choose a seat, I'll be back in a flash, I'm just gonna bring Sev some soup, that will hopefully calm his stomach down a bit." Then Harry disappeared through the many halls.  
  
All the Weasley's sat down except for Molly, "I wonder what happened to Severus, one minute he was fine and the next he was loosing it all over the place!"  
  
Ron fidgeted with his hands. Looking down at the table not looking anyone in the eye. Molly noticed this.  
  
"Ron do you know what is going on with Severus?"  
  
"Well. Um. Yes sort of. But it's not my place to tell! It should either be Harry or Snape to tell us, not me!"  
  
They all looked at him.  
  
"Holy krap! Stop staring at me! I am not going to tell you anything!"  
  
Then Harry walked into the room, unnoticed. "Well this is cheery, why are you all looking at Ron?"  
  
They jumped, Molly looked at him, "Harry what is wrong with Severus? He has been like this for a while now, why hasn't he seen anyone!"  
  
"He has, and he got his results the other day."  
  
Molly stared hard at him, "Well? Whats wrong with him?"  
  
"Oh nothing is wrong with him, its perfectly normal, it's the other symptoms that are probably going to make me uneasy, well yes morning sickness does get to me, but Sev is already moody enough, I hate to see what mood swings are going to do to him!"  
  
Molly froze on the spot. "Morning sickness? Mood swings? Are you to say that Severus Potter-Snape is pregnant!"  
  
"Yea I thought you knew?"  
  
"Well I do now."  
  
Harry turned to Ron, "I thought you told them?"  
  
"No. It's not really my place to tell."  
  
Harry laughed. "It doesn't matter here I am going on about all this stuff, and your family is completely clueless as to what is happening." He turned to Molly, and the rest of the Weasley's, "I am sorry for all the trouble I caused the other day. Now if you would sit down I'll explain it to you a little better."  
  
Then Harry went into a more detailed story of what happened.  
  
~*~*~*~End Chapter 5  
  
So do you like it? In the next chapter I will explain what Harry had to understand. And, I am completely clueless as to what gender the baby aught to be, so if I could have your suggestions on that, it would be great!  
  
Thanx to all who reviewed!  
  
Rachel- all the explanations will be given out in the next chapter I promise!  
  
Erika- I think writing minor breakdowns are fun to write! :p  
  
Prophetess Of Hearts- Next chapter!  
  
Kalina Quantum- And you aren't the only one not to understand either! (you are not alone!)  
  
LeeLeePotter- Ack! A rant, uh oh! Don't kill me please! Explanations in the next chapter I promise! Yes I know five hours is a long time to play staring games with Albus, but it was one of the things he had to understand! And that's all I'm saying!  
  
MP- ya I like writing cliffhangers, they are fun to see what people's reactions are!  
  
Moraco- well they always say curiosity killed the cat, so don't get to curios! *LOL*  
  
Queen Li- well I am glad to know, that I am not the only one that sometimes stays up until 2 in the morning to read or write fics!  
  
Grey Malwell- I am glad that you like my story!  
  
Sylvester- confusion, clearly you are not the only one!  
  
Cassa-Andra- It's great? YAY!  
  
Selua- *cowers* I don't like Snape's glares they aren't nice! But sometimes I think it is a good way to end chapter, especially, when you are dead tired, and don't know what else to write on that chapter!  
  
Wind Dancer17- Yes I agree Harry really was a wreck in that chapter, but he's all better now! 


	7. Loving Eyes

Disclaimer- I confess! I did it! I stole everything from J.K! Yes yes, sad I know! But ah well, I'll give them back when I'm done, I promise.  
  
Rating- R for mild language, and Adult content.  
  
Summary- Severus looses a bet with Bagman, and has to take a youthing potion.  
  
AN: This chapter is dedicated to Erika, my 50th reviewer! Woo Hoo 50 reviews!!!! YAY!!!  
  
WARNING! THIS CONAINS SLASH, IN OTHER WORDS MALE/MALE PARINGS! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!  
  
Key- {.} Harry's thoughts.  
  
[.] Severus' thoughts.  
  
~*~*~*~Last Chapter-  
  
Harry laughed. "It doesn't matter here I am going on about all this stuff, and your family is completely clueless as to what is happening." He turned to Molly, and the rest of the Weasley's, "I am sorry for all the trouble I caused the other day. Now if you would sit down I'll explain it to you a little better."  
  
Then Harry went into a more detailed story of what happened.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Chapter 7- Loving eyes.  
  
When Harry explained about Severus being pregnant, the twins fell off their chairs. Several of them froze on the spot. Percy looked like he was going to be sick.  
  
"Oh come on. It is not that big of a deal! He is only pregnant."  
  
"Yea sure what ever Harry. How did it happen though?" Fred said rubbing his bottom as he got off of the ground.  
  
"He's male!" George continued for him, while rubbing his own bottom.  
  
"He's a male wizard." Harry corrected him, "Which means it is possible."  
  
"Change of subject I think!" Ron interjected.  
  
"Yes good idea. So Molly, why is it I was not allowed to see Severus? What is it I had to understand?"  
  
Molly squirmed in her chair, "Well Harry you see. But if I had known Severus was pregnant, I would have let you go to him immediately!"  
  
"Okay, but why wasn't I allowed to see him!" He said a little more sternly, then before.  
  
"I think you should ask Albus about that."  
  
"No, I am asking you, and I would kindly ask for a response." He said much more harshly.  
  
Molly sighed, "Alright Harry. It is a long story, so get comfortable."  
  
"Wait, I am going to go get Sev, he should hear this to."  
  
"Okay, don't be to long though."  
  
Harry jumped up and ran out of the kitchen. They heard the pounding of the many flights of stairs.  
  
A couple of minutes later, Harry and Severus came through the doorway, hand in hand.  
  
"Harry there is only one chair left." Severus pointed out, as he looked at him.  
  
"So there is. Well you go sit down."  
  
"Thank-you Harry."  
  
Severus went and sat down; Harry followed then sat on Severus' lap.  
  
Severus sighed, "You should know me better by now Sev!"  
  
"Go ahead with your story Molly. I would simply love to hear why you and Dumbledore separated Harry, and I."  
  
"Well you see. The story goes as thus: When Dumbledore was informed about your condition Severus. He reacted in a way that was caring though it might not have seemed caring. See he separated you two from each other for exactly 24 hours. It was a test, to see how you would each react to not knowing where you were. Severus Dumbledore locked you up in another part of the house that you didn't know existed. And Harry couldn't find you, this turned out to be more of a fuss then we expected. We didn't think that Harry would be close to a mental breakdown. And you were scared as to what was going to happen to you. You might not have known that the entire time though, every second word that escaped from your mouth, was 'I hope Harry is okay.' Or 'Oh gods where is Harry?' or something like that, in every sentence had Harry in it. You proved your complete love for him. And Harry your mental breakdown, because you couldn't find Severus proved your complete love for him." She concluded.  
  
The entire time Harry and Severus were staring at each other.  
  
"But why did we have to go through all that!" Harry protested, "All you had to do was ask if we still loved each other. And even then the answer would have been obvious."  
  
"Yes Harry I know, but that was more then just a test of your love for Severus, it also proved that you still love him even though he is pregnant, and his body has changed. You still kept caring for him. Most gay wizards when they find out that there partner is pregnant, leave them." She paused a moment, "Because they don't like the idea of a child running around the house."  
  
"Oh, well no matter what I could never ever leave Sevvie, even if I wanted to."  
  
"And I you."  
  
Each word they spoke they looked deep in each other's eyes.  
  
"I love you Severus."  
  
"I love you to Harry."  
  
Then they kissed not passionately, or even deeply, just a simple kiss. It meant more then any one else in the room would have known.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*End Chapter 7.  
  
Sorry that chapter was so short, but I didn't think I should put more then the explanation in that chapter! And I am still hoping to see your idea's on which is better a male or female, for Severus to have.  
  
Thanx to all who reviewed!  
  
Erika: Twins. Hmm interesting prospect.  
  
Cassa-Andra: Here ya go! Your explanations.  
  
Moraco: A cat in the past.. Hmmm...  
  
Athenakitty: I am not sure yet about the baby, which is why I am asking everyone's advice on what it should be (wink, wink)  
  
Pixyfairy120: YAY! I'm confusing. Oh yea go me!  
  
Queen Li: *gasps* I am a good writer! Oh yea, you just made my day!  
  
Lee Lee Potter: Yay, no more rants. *cough* when are YOU *cough* going to update??? *smiles innocently*  
  
Louise: That's the reason I decided to make it a Sev pregnancy. Cause you can never find any of those any more!  
  
Selua: Twin girls.. Oh that would be fun to write. 


	8. A squealing Poppy Pomfrey, and Harry is ...

Disclaimer- Not mine…now if you will excuse me I have to go swim in my gold plated pool…yes that's it… 

Rating- R for mild language, and Adult content.

Summary- Severus looses a bet with Bagman, and has to take a youthing potion.

WARNING! THIS CONAINS SLASH, IN OTHER WORDS MALE/MALE PARINGS! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Key- {…} Harry's thoughts.

          […] Severus' thoughts.

~*~*~*~Last Chapter-

"I love you Severus."

"I love you to Harry."

Then they kissed not passionately, or even deeply, just a simple kiss. It meant more then any one else in the room would have known.

~*~*~*~*Chapter 8- A squealing Poppy Pomfrey, and Harry is bouncing. Again.

~*~Two Days Later~*~

"Come on Sev! You don't want to be late and make Popp mad! Now do you?" Harry yelled up the stairs.

"Relax I am coming already!"

"No your not, if you were doing that then we would be in bed!" he snickered to himself.

"I heard that!" Harry saw him coming down the stairs; there was a small bulge in the front of his robes where his stomach was slowly getting larger. 

"And what you don't want to do that later?"

"Harry!" Harry loved hearing his name in that tone. 

He just snickered, "Yes mommy dearest?"

Severus rolled his eyes.

"Now lets go before Poppy has a fit."

"I am coming, just let me get my shoes on Harry."

Harry tapped his foot.

"Right I'm ready." Severus announced.

"About time!"

Then the two of them apparated to Hogsmeade.

Harry saw one of the horseless buggy's waiting for the two of them. 

"Come on Sevvie, there's our ride to Hogwarts."

Harry started bouncing again, this time while trying to walk.

Severus sighed. "Do you ever stop that infernal bouncing Harry? You are acting like a child, act your age already!"

Harry stopped bouncing, and took to moping. He was polite about it though he helped Severus into the carriage, and then hopped in himself.

"Oh for goodness sake Harry, stop moping! You are acting like a child."

"Don't I always though?"

Severus sighed, "Most of the time yes, sometimes I wonder how I ended up with you."

"Because you love me, and I love you."

"To true Harry." Severus leaned over towards Harry, and kissed him. Harry eagerly responded.

Soon the carriage stopped and Harry and Severus were gasping for breath. 

"Come on Sev, I'll help you out." Harry hopped out, and held his arm out for Severus.

"Why thank-you Harry."

Harry just giggled, and Severus rolled his eyes.

The two walked up to the castle hand in hand. They made their way through the castle and up to the hospital wing. 

Harry knocked on the door, "Oh Poppy!" He said quietly, no answer. A little louder, "Poppy!!" still no answer. Harry grinned at Severus, then turned back to the door, "POPPY!!!" he yelled, you then heard a little squeal come from the back near her office.  

Harry saw Poppy come out from her office, "Honestly Harry! You could have just come in, and knocked on my office door." 

Harry grinned, "That would have been to easy though." 

Both Severus and Poppy rolled their eyes. 

"Ahh Severus! How are you doing? Any more morning sickness?"

"Not much, just once in a while." 

"Okay, that's good, why don't you come around here with me, and I can look a little closer, and see how the baby is doing. Harry you have to stay here." Harry moped.

"When will we be able to find out the gender of the baby?" Harry asked, as he started to bounce again.

"We can find that out today, if you want."

"YES!" Harry yelled perhaps a little to enthusiastically.

Harry tried to calm down but it was just to hard, he sat down. 

"HOLY SHIT! Noooooo!" Harry jumped to his feet, he heard Severus bawling. Then he heard Poppy give another squeal. 

"What's wrong?" Harry asked through the curtains.

Poppy came out. "Nothing is wrong Harry! It's the greatest thing ever! Severus is going to have triplets!" Harry was grinning so much his face could have split in two. "What are the genders of them?" he asked. "They are all girls! Isn't it exciting!?" Harry was bouncing. 

Severus came storming out from behind the curtains. He put his cloak on, "Lets go Harry." And he dragged Harry out of the infirmary. Harry waved bye to Poppy.

~*~*~*End Chapter 8

Yea I know I am evil! Just so many people thought that having more then one child would be neat, and I didn't want him to have just two, because it would be more fun to make him have three! And girls everyone seemed to want girls. And I am sorry its so short I just thought that it would be more appropriate to end it here. 

Thanx to all who reviewed!

Fire and Night

Harry fanatic

Erika

Cassa-Andra

Moraco

Jennifer

Pixyfairy120

Grey Malwell

Rachel- I am sorry you didn't like my explination. And I am sorry to hear that you won't be reading my story any longer.

Lee Lee Potter

Alexandria Wood

Queen Li

Jun Tao


	9. Decisions to be Made

Disclaimer- Not mine.now if you will excuse me I have to go swim in my gold plated pool.yes that's it.  
  
Rating- R for mild language, and Adult content.  
  
Summary- Severus looses a bet with Bagman, and has to take a youthing potion.  
  
Thanx to my new beta-reader: Amanda Sidney!  
  
WARNING! THIS CONAINS SLASH, IN OTHER WORDS MALE/MALE PARINGS! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!  
  
Key- {.} Harry's thoughts.  
  
[.] Severus' thoughts.  
  
~*~*~*~Last Chapter-  
  
Severus came storming out from behind the curtains. He put his cloak over his sloping shoulders. "Lets go, Harry." He dragged him out of the infirmary. Harry waved to Poppy.  
  
~*~*~*Chapter 9- Decisions to be Made.  
  
"Aww, Sevvie! Why did you have to do that?"  
  
"Harry, there's no way we can handle three little screaming, crying girls! One definitely, two maybe, but three? No way, neither of us has experience with children, let alone infants!"  
  
"So we can take some kind of course, muggles do that at a place called the Red Cross."  
  
"How would that look Harry? The-Boy-Who-Lived and the greasy haired potion master taking some kind of muggle course on how to take care of babies?"  
  
"But Sev, if we were to take that, no one would know who we are! They could just think that we were friends or something. And we could take the course saying that our wives made us! And your hair is not greasy!"  
  
"No, I am sorry, Harry, I am not going to do that. If we have to, we will give one child away, and when they are older, we will seek the other one."  
  
Harry's mouth dropped open. He stood shocked at Severus' words. "Severus, you can't do that! No, no child on mine will go through that. If we did that, when we do find the child, she won't want us. She will want the parents who raised her. I couldn't live with that."  
  
"I am sorry, Harry, I refuse. The last one born will be the one to go. And that is final." Severus' voice was stern as if he was talking to his class. He looked over at Harry. silet tears were going down his face.  
  
{How can he think like that? He is going to give birth to this child, and he wants to get rid of it! Oh Sevvie how could you?}  
  
[Maybe, we shouldn't. But we can't handle it! It's too much. Three kids would be impossible, not to mention the pain.] Severus sighed.  
  
The two of them continued walking down the grounds of Hogwarts. The minute they were out. Harry apparated.  
  
Severus followed suit.  
  
~*~*~Potter-Snape Mansion~*~*~*  
  
"Harry," Severus called out. When there was no reply, he figured that he must have gone out.  
  
He walked into the bedroom the couple shared. When he entered he saw Harry asleep on the bed with dried tears on his face.  
  
[This is hurting him so much. It has to be this way, though.]  
  
Severus pulled off his robes and got into bed. He snuggled up close to Harry, wrapping his arm around Harry's waist. Sleep overtook him.  
  
~*~*~*Next Morning~*~*~*  
  
Severus woke up and found that the spot beside him was vacant. He sighed heavily, rolling over and getting out of bed. He draped his bath robe over his shoulders and went down into the kitchen. He saw Harry sitting in one of the chairs, a mug of hot, steaming coffee in his hands.  
  
"Morning, Sev." He greeted him with little enthusiasm.  
  
"Morning, Harry." Severus walked over to him and kissed him lightly on the lips. His mate didn't respond at all.  
  
"Are you still mad at me, Harry?" Severus asked as he sat down in a chair beside him.  
  
"Its not that I'm mad at you, I don't think this is right!" He paused a moment. "I will go along with whatever you want, because I love you and you're the one carrying those children."  
  
"Thank you, Harry, I love you too."  
  
Tears streamed down Harry's face, he got up and left his coffee, heading back to bed. Severus wanted to follow but he felt it was best if Harry had some time to himself to think things over.  
  
~*~*~*~End Chapter 9.  
  
Don't kill me please! I am going to end this story soon, but remember SEQUEL. And please keep reading, I love your feedback. Plus it will get better, I promise.  
  
Thanx to all who reviewed!  
  
Fire and Night- Thank you for telling me that. It gave me a chance to unscrew up that. *lol*  
  
Selua- I wouldn't think he would be pleased, triplets is hard. I know my mother doesn't even like twins. (me and my bro) she always said we were a pain.  
  
Moraco- well erm.Everyone wanted more then one! Plus I thought triplets would be fun.  
  
Erika- I know I thought they were fun to.  
  
Cassa-Andra- I just hope your going to keep loving it after this chapter.  
  
Queen Li- Happy is good (  
  
Lee Lee Potter- *lol* sorry 'bout that really. But yay I am glad DETAH is almost updated. 


	10. Making Up is Great

Disclaimer- Nothing fancy today.just not mine, I wish it was though.  
  
Rated- R for mild language, and Adult content.  
  
Summary- Severus looses a bet with Bagman, and has to take a youthing potion.  
  
AN: This chapter is dedicated to Jess16! My 100th reviewer! YAY! Wait to go guys 100 reviews!  
  
Thanx to my beta-reader: Amanda Sidney!  
  
WARNING! THIS CONAINS SLASH, IN OTHER WORDS MALE/MALE PARINGS! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!  
  
Key- {.} Harry's thoughts.  
  
[.] Severus' thoughts.  
  
~*~*~*~Last Chapter-  
  
Tears streamed down Harry's face, he got up and left his coffee, heading back to bed. Severus wanted to follow but he felt it was best if Harry had some time to himself to think things over.  
  
~*~*~*~Chapter 10- Making Up is great.  
  
Harry sat in bed, silently crying. {How could Sev say that? Oh Severus, why. Why?}  
  
Harry fell asleep crying. He couldn't fathom why. Severus came upstairs at lunchtime to find Harry sleeping. He sat down on the bed just staring at Harry.  
  
[I think I should wake him. Tell him, it's so hard though.]  
  
"Harry?" Severus said gently, "Harry dear, wake up." He gently shook him.  
  
Harry rolled over and mumbled something like, "Not now. to sleepy, go back to bed Sev, to early." Severus laughed.  
  
He leaned down and whispered in Harry's ear, "Wake up, sleepy head." Then he gently kissed Harry's lips. Harry woke at this.  
  
"Mmm, hi, Sevvie." He said sleepily, as he grabbed the front of Severus' robes, and pulled him in for another kiss, this time more passionate.  
  
After that, Severus pulled away. "We need to talk, Harry. As much as I want this, we need, no, have to talk."  
  
Harry, remembering what had happened earlier, nodded and got out of bed, he was only in his boxers. Severus groaned at this, that kiss had made him a little antsy.  
  
Harry pulled on his bed robes, and walked out of the room, pausing only at the door. "Coming Sev? You're the one that got me out of bed in the first place so we could talk."  
  
Severus nodded, "Yes, I am coming." And he followed Harry out and down to the kitchen. Harry pulled a rope, and a house-elf appeared in front of him.  
  
"How mays I be helping you, sirs?"  
  
"Hello, Pelliwa, could you make us some lunch please?"  
  
"Certainly sirs, I would be happy to. Is you sirs wanting anything special, sirs?"  
  
"No, just anything will do."  
  
"Okay, sirs, I wills be back in a couple of minutes with your food, sirs."  
  
Severus was behind Harry, trying to stifle his laughter. He turned around. "Something wrong with you, Sevvie?"  
  
"Nothing is wrong, sirs," He imitated the house-elf. Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
Harry sat down, his mate did the same. They sat in silence until Severus broke it, "Harry. I am sorry for the way I acted earlier. Even though it would be easier to give up one of the children, I remembered why, least I think I know why you don't want to give one away so badly. It's because of the way you were treated when you were living with those, those muggles!"  
  
Harry nodded, "Yes, I don't want one of our children to have to grow up in a muggle house, who knows how they will be treated!"  
  
"I understand. We will keep all three, I suppose we could write Molly Weasley and ask for her help."  
  
"Yes, she would probably be very willing to help us, not to mention all of the experience she has with kids."  
  
Harry leaned over the table, and kissed Severus. He leaned into the kiss, and pulled Harry from his seat so that he was sitting in Severus' lap. The kiss deepened. Harry's hands were now tangled in Severus' hair and Sevs' hands were busy undoing the buttons on Harry's robes. Harry pulled away from the kiss, for a second.  
  
Breathing hard, he said, "Maybe we should continue this in the bedroom?"  
  
Severus nodded. Not waiting for Harry to get up on his own, he scooped him into his arms. Harry giggled like a girl when Severus did this.  
  
On the way up one of the many flights of stairs, Harry whispered in Severus' ear, "So. what can this nice, young, strong, sexy body of yours do?" This made Severus move a little faster.  
  
They reached the bedroom; Severus put Harry on the bed. "This body can do anything you want it to, Harry, my love."  
  
Harry grinned mischievously. And grabbed the front of Severus' shirt, and pulled him towards him, and kissed him with fierce, hot passion. Severus' hands undid Harry's robes and pulled his boxers off. Within record time both were naked.  
  
Harry's ears had great hearing, he heard a small pop come from the fireplace. He looked up briefly, then moaned as Severus starting grabbing him. Then screamed.  
  
"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!"  
  
Severus stopped. Then, to his horror turned and saw none other then Harry's godfather staring mouth open in horror at the two naked men.  
  
Harry grabbed a pillow and hid himself, Severus did the same.  
  
"Siruis! I thought I told you not to appear in this fireplace!"  
  
"Sorry, no one was answering the one in the kitchen, and I heard voices up hear. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, trust me."  
  
"Apology not accepted, Black." Severus growled at Siruis.  
  
"Sev, that's mean! He didn't know what we were doing."  
  
Severus stood up, one hand still on the pillow covering him. The other reaching for his bed robes, and went into the bathroom, making sure that Siruis didn't see anything else.  
  
"So what is it, Siruis?" Harry asked curiously, as he gently reached behind him for his own bed robes, and pulled him on, and wrapped the around him.  
  
"News from Dumbledore. I heard about Severus' condition. Why didn't you tell me he was pregnant? I would have rather you tell me then Albus."  
  
"I'm sorry, Siruis. We just have been a little not together. I guess you could say, we were just making up. we had a little fight."  
  
Siruis looked concerned, "He didn't hit you, did he?"  
  
"No, Siruis, he loves me, he would never do something like that, he knows of my past."  
  
Siruis nodded. "I guess I better be going. I'll stop by later on, when the two of you are a little more, decent." He smirked. Harry scowled.  
  
"Its your own fault!"  
  
"Bye, Harry. See ya, Snape!" He called to the bathroom where a moan came.  
  
"Uh oh, I guess I better go see if Sevvie is okay. Bye, Siruis, see you later."  
  
Siruis' head disappeared.  
  
"Sev? You alright?" Harry knocked on the door.  
  
"Ug don't come in, I feel like shit. again."  
  
Harry walked in anyways. And saw Severus over the toilet. His face looked green. Harry walked over to him and rubbed his back. "You okay Sevvie?"  
  
"Yea, I am just going to lie down for a while." Harry helped Severus to the bed.  
  
"I need to owl Dumbledore about a matter, I'll come check on you later, okay, Sevvie?"  
  
Severus nodded sleepily. Before Harry left the room, Severus was sleeping. Harry closed the door silently.  
  
Harry went down the stairs, walked down a passageway, and went into a room. He lit a few candles, and whistled for Hedwig. He grabbed some parchment, and quill. He wrote;  
  
Dear Albus  
  
How are you? I am fine. Severus is not as fine, though. That morning sickness is just making him so tired. So I thought of something, I haven't told him yet, though. When school resumes, I was wondering if I could assist Severus in his classes, he will not have much energy. So if it is alright with you, I will assist him. Thank-you.  
  
Harry Potter-Snape  
  
~*~*~*~End Chapter 10  
  
Well its done! I was originally going to make it so they give up one of the kids, but I couldn't do it, I'm a sucker for that kind of stuff.  
  
Thanx to all who reviewed!  
  
Erika7  
  
Queen Li  
  
Toria  
  
Atheniakitty  
  
Cassa-Andra  
  
Lee Lee Potter  
  
Jess16 


	11. An Infuriated Severus, and a Clapping He...

Disclaimer- If this was mine I would be writing like crazy for the 6th book, to find out what happens in it.  
  
Rated- R for mild language, and Adult content.  
  
Summary- Severus loses a bet with Bagman, and has to take a youthing potion.  
  
Thanx to my beta-reader: Amanda Sidney!  
  
WARNING! THIS CONAINS SLASH, IN OTHER WORDS MALE/MALE PARINGS! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!  
  
Key- {.} Harry's thoughts.  
  
[.] Severus' thoughts.  
  
~*~*~*~Last Chapter-  
  
Dear Albus  
  
How are you? I am fine. Severus is not doing as well as we'd hoped., though. That morning sickness is wearing him down. I have thought of something that I haven't told him yet. When school resumes, I was wondering if I could assist Severus in his classes, he will not have much energy. So if it is all right with you, I will assist him. Thank-you.  
  
Harry Potter-Snape  
  
~*~*~*~*Chapter 11- An Infuriated Severus, and a Clapping Headmaster.  
  
When Harry finished writing the letter, he gave it to Hedwig and she left to deliver it to Albus. Then he got out another sheet of parchment and wrote another letter.  
  
Dear Molly,  
  
How are you? We are doing well. Severus and I had a little fight about when the triplets come. We were wondering if when they finally arrive, if you would be willing to help us with them, as you have lots of experience with children (obviously). Say Hi to everyone for me, please.  
  
Love  
  
Harry  
  
Harry thought about that, and re-read it a few time before deciding to send it. He whistled and another owl came soaring in through the window. The Potter-Snape mansion had its own little owlry, with only 20 or so owls.  
  
Harry sent the other owl with the note to Molly, then went to go check on Severus.  
  
Harry sat on the edge of the bed, and just watched Severus sleep. He watched the fall and rise of his chest, and the way he snored softly. Harry crept up the bed, and gently and softly caressed Severus' cheek. He opened one eye and looked up at Harry.  
  
"Are you intentionally trying to ruin my nap?"  
  
Harry smiled, "no, I was only watching you sleep."  
  
Severus opened both eyes, raising an eyebrow. "And why were you doing this?"  
  
"Just bored, thought I would come see how you were. If you were still sleeping, if you wanted to snog a little, you know, that kind of stuff." Severus gave a little snort of laughter.  
  
"If I didn't know any better I would swear that you are still nothing more than a walking hormone."  
  
Harry wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner, "I could be." His husband rolled his eyes.  
  
"Why don't you get out of those robes and just come to bed. No, I didn't mean it like that!" Severus added when Harry's face lit up, "I mean as in sleep. Normal people need it."  
  
"When have you ever known me to be normal?" Severus couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Not that I am aware of. Anyway, one of the reasons I came up here was because." he trailed off.  
  
"Because of? Keep going."  
  
"Iwrotealbusandaskedtohelpyouwithlessons" he mumbled.  
  
"Okay. You want to say that again, except this time a little bit slower? And perhaps in a manner understandable to humans?" he asked dryly.  
  
"I wrote Albus and asked to help you with lessons when school resumes." He found it difficult to make eye contact with the man.  
  
"Right. And why have you done this? As much as your Potions skills have improved, you'll be more of a burden than help. I only have so many cauldrons you could possibly destroy."  
  
Harry looked hurt. "I was only doing it because I thought you would appreciate it. Plus, when you get farther along in your pregnancy it will be harder to move around, plus you won't look exactly intimidating with a big bulge in the front of your robes, now will you?" Harry grinned when he said the last part. "And your stomach won't help, either." Yes. Most definitely still a walking hormone.  
  
Severus didn't even dignify Harry's innuendo with a reply. He thought for a moment, "I suppose I could use a little extra help. I will have to train you a little harder in potions." Harry grinned, launching himself at Severus, pulling him into a bone-crushing hug, kissing every part of Severus' face he could.  
  
"Thank.You.So.Much.Sevvie!!! This means.So.Much to.. Me!!!" he said in between kisses.  
  
Severus pulled him back a bit so he could breathe, and Harry adjusted, kissing Severus more fully on the lips, and longer. Letting his tongue battle with Severus', neither caring who won. Elegant hands trailed down to Harry's groin area and started to massage gently.  
  
'BOOM BOOM BOOM!"  
  
Harry yelped and pulled back away from his reach, Severus growled. "I am going to KILL who ever that is!"  
  
"Lets go see who it is so we can get back to this," Harry whispered in Severus' ear, causing him to shiver. He leapt off of the bed as if nothing had actually happened.  
  
"Coming, Sev?"  
  
"Yes, I'm coming." He got up off the bed and pulled his bed robe around him protectively. They walked out of the room, Severus trailing behind him.  
  
The two walked down a flight of stairs turned a corner, walked down a long corridor, turned another corner, walked down a small flight of stairs. Walking past the kitchen, Harry glanced in and saw a plate of sandwiches on the table when he remembered the lunch he had asked Pelliwa to make them. He continued down the corridor went up two steps and opened the front door. Standing before him was Albus Dumbledore, the usual twinkle in his blue eyes.  
  
Harry turned to Severus, "I don't think Albus would appreciate it if you try and kill him, dear."  
  
Albus raised an eyebrow. "And why would you want to kill me in the first place, Severus?"  
  
"Nothing.Harry and I were busy working on." he paused, thinking of something. "Lessons!" Dumbledore gave him a knowing smile as if to say, 'I doubt that.'  
  
"That's why I'm here, in response to Harry's letter."  
  
"You could have just owled me back, you didn't have to come all this way..."  
  
"Actually Harry, I have a different proposition for you. Might I come in?"  
  
"Oh, certainly Albus, come in, sorry." Harry beckoned the Headmaster in.  
  
"Just follow me, Albus." Severus began walking to the kitchen.  
  
Harry sat down beside his husband, Dumbledore sat across the way.  
  
"So, Albus, what is the other proposition you mentioned? Would you like a sandwich?" He added, lifting the plate.  
  
"Thank you, Harry. Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of you teaching Defence against the Dark Arts this year, if you wouldn't mind? I had already hired an assistant ready for Severus when he feels he's ready for one, but I know your potion making skills are decent, Harry, but I feel that you would be better suited to Defence work." He finished with a smile and took a bite of his sandwich.  
  
"You have an assistant for me? Without my knowledge?" Severus said sceptically. Dumbledore merely nodded.  
  
Harry sat there, deciding on which option to take.  
  
[It's a great opportunity! Teaching. Wow, I never really thought of that, just of helping Sev. I think I could take the chance.] It didn't take long to choose.  
  
"I would love to, Albus!" He replied at last.  
  
Dumbledore clapped his hands together, "Wonderful!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*End Chapter 11  
  
I know, that was short, and I am REALLY sorry it took so long to update! See when I got back from Vacation, I somehow managed to sprain my ankle, and I had to keep it elevated. and couldn't go near the comp also because it was being weird and wouldn't let me open my files. So yea that's my excuse and I'm sticking to it! *nods head* yup yup yup! Oh yea, I can use those names, if anyone has any idea! As I will mention those in the next chapter.  
  
Thanx to all who reviewed!  
  
Athenakitty- the sickness is getting better slowly. Yes they are keeping all three, I just don't have the heart to give one or any away! And the last part about the twins babysitting.I don't know If I trust them enough. maybe could make for some funnies!  
  
Lillinfeilds- I will be sure to tell Sev that he thinks hes cute, lol. That would be interesting.  
  
Arch-Nemesis- one would think that Siruis would have nightmares, I'm not to sure though, oh boy! *grins*  
  
Cassa-Andra- *ogles at the thought of walking in on that* heheheheh, that would be hot! Me and my sick twisted mind.  
  
Kiwii2- *hands tissue* here ya go! Glad you thought it was humoress, I don't think Siruis thought it was though for some strange reason.  
  
AleinSmile13- heres the update! :D  
  
Lee Lee Potter- sorry, but there are three.they have a whole lot of house elves, not as many as Hogwarts but I would say they have at least a good 10 or so, and I don't like the thought of having a Nanny, I think Molly Weasley is good. Popsicles.o0o0o0ohhh I could make a real sense out of that one, look for it in the next chapter. *winks*  
  
Malfoy Angel- Update here (  
  
Erika7- Me, too.  
  
Jun Tao- I'm glad to hear that.  
  
Queen Li- Wow, a lot of people are happy that they are not giving away any of the kids.  
  
Toria- I liked that sense, too. I can seriously imagine that though, that's the weird thing, like the exact expression on his face.  
  
Siruis's Secret Lover- *dances* yay, gladness here! Makes me happy that people are giving this fic a chance.  
  
ShaeLynn- me, too!  
  
Jesi- I don't think that my Severus would do that, either.  
  
Fire and Night- people really are happy about that, aren't they???  
  
Shamus Sev- and yet here is another chapter!  
  
songelf88 and G.H.S. the warg- yay! Names gimme!  
  
Necromant- thanx!  
  
The lady of shallot1- yes I had a great vacation! And a sequel has popped into my mind once or twice yes. 


	12. The Dursley's part one

Disclaimer- Hmmm.Not mine, I wish it was though!  
  
Rated- R for mild language, and Adult content.  
  
Summary- Severus loses a bet with Bagman, and has to take a youthing potion.  
  
Thanx to my beta-reader: Amanda Sidney!  
  
WARNING! THIS CONAINS SLASH, IN OTHER WORDS MALE/MALE PARINGS! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!  
  
Key- {.} Harry's thoughts.  
  
[.] Severus' thoughts.  
  
~*~*~*~Last Chapter-  
  
"I would love to, Albus!" He replied at last.  
  
Dumbledore clapped his hands together, "Wonderful!"  
  
~*~*~*~*Chapter 12- The Dursley's Part One  
  
Shortly after Albus left, Harry was in a state of bounciness again. Severus frustrated with Dumbledore and himself, and the nice owl he got from Madam Pomfrey stating he had another check-up due again. He had long since given up resisting and went to bed. Leaving Harry to roam the house, he went to the library, and picked out some of the Defense books:  
  
Never Turn Your Back Against Will, by Killiama Populame. Points of Which to Underestimate, by Marlina Jellin. And last, Bims, Bams and Booms, by the Bam Brothers.  
  
After that Harry was relatively quieted down and decided to join Severus in bed.  
  
The next day Severus went to Pomfrey and came back fuming (as usual), Harry comforted him, and the doorbell rang, Severus cursed.  
  
"Are they plotting against us having sex?! Honestly, this is getting ridiculous!" Harry groaned. He stormed over to the door, only wearing his black boxers, not really giving a damn who the hell it was. He opened the door, and stood frozen, immediately regretting not putting on pants. Standing there was none other than Albus Dumbledore, and behind him, a Ministry of Magic officer.  
  
Harry gulped, "Dumbledore! What an unexpected surprise! I wasn't expecting you, obviously." Harry looked down at himself, blushing. "Why don't you come in, I'll go get Severus. Please come in, you know where the first living room is right Albus?"  
  
"Yes, Harry, thank-you. This is an important matter, if you wouldn't mind bringing Severus out."  
  
Harry disappeared through the door. He ran up to their room, only to find Severus lying on the bed stark naked. Harry gulped; he could just fall to the floor and weep at his pitiful luck.  
  
"As much as I really want this." He paused, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
  
"What is it this time?" He covered himself up with a dressing robe.  
  
"Might as well get dressed, dear, we've got company, Albus, and a ministry officer."  
  
Severus froze. "What the fuck is a ministry officer doing here?"  
  
"I don't know, but I would like to find out, so hurry up and put a concealment charm on that, will you!" He pointed at Severus' erection. Harry put on some fine fitting pants, which he was sure, if he could see Severus' erection it would have gotten bigger judging by the look he was giving Harry. He put on a black top, with a set of robes over it. Severus just put on his regular black robes, nothing fancy (is there ever?) Then started towards their first living room, hand in hand.  
  
They sat down at the loveseat that was placed in the room. " What is it you wanted, Albus?" Harry questioned him,  
  
"Hello, Severus." He greeted with that twinkle in his eyes. "I would like the two of you to meet Mr. Findle, he is here as a ministry representative. Harry, you have some problems, that spell has to be renewed; you must stay with the Dursley's for a week. I am afraid, however, that Severus can not accompany you." Harry's jaw felt as though it had dropped into his lap.  
  
"EXCUSE ME?!" He gasped, a bit louder than expected. "I thought I didn't need to do that anymore since Voldemort is gone." {I can't be without Sev! I would die! I can't do it!} The same thoughts were going through Severus' head.  
  
"Well, Harry, I know that is so. But it is still important that you go, it is only for one week, the two of you can manage that. You can still correspond by owl."  
  
"But why can't I go with Harry, Albus? I see no reason why I can not." Severus said at last.  
  
"Ahh, well Harry's relatives are not exactly welcoming. They did not take the news lightly that Harry would have to stay with them for a week, let alone his husband joining him for the trip."  
  
Harry understood now. It was the Dursleys that prevented Severus from coming. "But why is Mr. Findle here?" He asked, not bothering to think it over. "He is here to escort you to your relatives. I would do it myself, unfortunalty, I have other matters that must be attended to. So if you don't mind, I will just be on my way. Good day to you all." Albus took his leave from the group. leaving the three wizards to tend to themselves.  
  
Harry stood up, "Sev, may I speak with you please? Privately?"  
  
"Excuse us, Mr. Findle."  
  
"Certainly. I'll wait here." He replied.  
  
Harry and Severus walked down the few corridors to the kitchen, "PELLIWA!" Harry called, in an instant, Pelliwa appeared. "Yes, Sirs? How mays I be helping you, sirs?"  
  
"First off, I would like you to go serve the man in the first living room, then go pack some of my things long enough for a week, if you please." He instructed the house-elf.  
  
Pelliwa nodded and left with a small 'pop'.  
  
"I don't know how I am going to last a week without seeing you." Harry said sincerely with tears in his eyes. He caressed Severus' cheek. "I love you, Severus." He looked a little shocked at Harry actually calling him by his full first name.  
  
Severus watched as a tear slid down his Harry's cheek. "I love you, too, Harry. It'll be alright." He pulled him into a hug. Harry cried into Severus, and he held him tight, "do I have to go? I hate them so much, and I will miss you so much, Sevvie! Please don't make me go!" Harry begged him.  
  
Severus cooed to him, "Its all right Harry, I wouldn't make you go, I want you to stay with me, but you have no choice. Now stop those tears, and be brave, you will be fine, and if those muggles do anything, and I mean ANYTHING, I will be down there in a flash. I guarantee it. Okay, love?"  
  
Harry nodded, wiping his eyes with the back of his robes. He smiled wickedly, "least I have my magic now." Severus laughed.  
  
"Yes, you have your magic, but still if anything goes wrong, you owl me, and I will be there as soon as I can."  
  
"Same with you, especially with those babies coming." Harry said looking at Severus' stomach, and patting it.  
  
"I am sure we'll be fine, also start thinking of names, I have a couple. And we will talk about that when you get back. Now come on, I'm sure Mr. Findle will be wondering what happened to us." He said, and took Harry's hand and led him to the first living room. He had a cup of tea he was sipping, beside him was Harry's trunk with all of his things in it.  
  
"Ah! Harry, you're done, I presume? The house-elf was most efficient, I must say. Have you said all of your good-byes?"  
  
"Yes. How are we getting there?"  
  
"Well, your relatives didn't agree on flooing, so I've attained a ministry car. Let's get going, shall we?" He stood up, brushing crumbs from his lap. Harry grabbed his trunk, all the while holding Severus' hand, not wanting to lose contact.  
  
"Harry, dearest, you have to let go of my hand." Severus murmured softly.  
  
"I know."  
  
Mr. Findle watched this, amazed by the love radiating off the couple.  
  
Harry looked deep into Severus' eyes and kissed him briefly on the lips, "good bye, Sev."  
  
Severus just stood there as Harry and Mr. Findle left, watching as his lover, friend, and husband, left him for a week. [This is going to be a week of hell for him, I just know it. And for the four of us as well.] He touched the bulge of his stomach and sighed deeply. Through the bay window he saw a car pull away, a sad face in the back seat. He watched it travel down the dirt road, kicking up a dust trail until it was completely absent from sight. He sat down on the love seat, and for the first time in weeks, he cried. For him, but most of all for Harry.  
  
~*Meanwhile in the car with Harry and Mr. Findle*~  
  
Harry watched the house, he saw Severus appear at the window, tears threatened him. He thought of waving, but he just didn't see the point in it. It was only a week, not a year. He turned back in his seat as Mr. Findle revved the engine, taking him away from his beloved house. He soon felt the tears that had been welling up in his eyes fall silently down his cheek. Mr. Findle watched him.  
  
"You are alright there, Harry?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine, I was never really the strong one. Do you happen to have a first name, Mr. Findle?" he asked.  
  
"Indeed. You may call me Nuller. I was named after my grandfather on my mothers side."  
  
Harry had to suppress a small laugh as he told him that. The remainder of the journey was quiet, Harry finally gave up after about an hour of driving in complete silence and asked if he could turn the radio on. He put it to Weird, 8457. 03, the only station that had anything good. At the moment it was playing a song from the Weird Sisters. He listened and watched out the window, rain falling softly outside, creating a soft thump on the metal exterior.  
  
Several hours later, Harry and Nuller pulled into Number four Privet Drive. Harry sighed heavily as he pulled out his trunk, (it had a weightless charm on it). There were too many horrid memories of this house and the people that lived in it. The last thing he needed right now was a trio of homophobic idiots spending the entire week harassing him. It was as though Harry was viewed as a disease here, one that should be avoided, or better yet, pummelled.  
  
"Lets go in before we drown, shall we?"  
  
"Do we have to?" Harry asked hopefully.  
  
"I'm afraid so." He smiled at Harry, who just scowled, a little something he had picked up from too much time with Severus.  
  
They walked up the walkway, which was lined with Petunia's perfect garden; the walk seemed to take an hour. Nuller rang the doorbell. Harry heard a thumping and thought to himself, {Surely Dudley has moved out by now.} The door opened, and sure enough, Dudley was standing there, larger than ever before, if such a thing were physically possible.  
  
He yelled out, "Mum, the freak is back!"  
  
So it begins.  
  
Harry shoved his way inside, out of the rain, which was drenching his good dress robes. He was still scowling. His Aunt and Uncle appeared around the corner, all three Dursleys and Harry sharing what was once Severus' trademark scowl.  
  
"Hello, Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon. I trust you know the arrangements of my appearance here." Harry said formally, nearly biting his tongue so as not to elaborate on how he'd rather be spending the week doused in meat sauce with one of Hagrid's pets. The gestured his hand towards Nuller, "This is Mr. Findle, he is from the Ministry of Magic." Nuller bowed , rather surprised by the terse atmosphere.  
  
The Dursleys were dumbfounded at Harry's attitude, let alone what he was wearing. Blood red robes and a shimmering black cloak over it that was open slightly. His unruly black hair was pulled back in a slick ponytail. They also still had no idea that he was gay, although he was certain it was obvious. Well, let them be stupid; he knew how homophobic they were. Dudley had spent a good deal of his spare time in high school beating up homosexuals.  
  
Harry turned to Nuller, "I think that is everything, thank you for the company, have a safe journey back. Apparating are you? I would appreciate it if you left the car for me, so I may use if the need arises." Harry gave Nuller a look that screamed, 'help me out here! Have mercy! Fortunately, it was not missed.  
  
"Yes, I believe I can do that, I will be back next Friday to accompany you back to Severus, I am sure he will be most happy to see you."  
  
Harry smiled, "yes, and I can hardly wait, either. Of course we will have owl post as well. I will see you on Friday, Nuller." With those words, the man disappeared.  
  
Harry frowned at his luggage still on the floor beside him. "Times like this I wish Pelliwa was here." He said aloud.  
  
"Who is Severus and Pelliwa?" Dudley rudely demanded.  
  
Harry, however smiled, "Severus, is my husband, and Pelliwa is our house- elf, among five others, she, however, is my favourite." Just as he said those words, banging came from his trunk. He opened it, and to his complete and utter surprise, a little house-elf came out, wearing a uniform complete with the Snape crest on it.  
  
"Mister Harry, sir! Pelliwa thoughts you's would be needing service, sir. So Pelliwa came in Sir's trunk, Pelliwa hopes Sir is not mad at Pelliwa, sir." Harry laughed.  
  
"Of course I'm not mad, Pelliwa. Surprised, yes. Could you take this to my room, it is the one on the right side, just as you get up the stairs. Thankyou." Pelliwa grabbed the trunk, and disappeared with a small 'pop'.  
  
Meanwhile, the Dursleys were still standing there looking stupid. Harry took off his cloak to reveal his robes. He put it on the coat hanger.  
  
"Are we all just going to stand here? Or are we going to move into the living room?" he asked. Vernon left up to his room. Petunia moved into the kitchen, and Dudley went to the living room. Harry followed him. He looked at the furniture and frowned with distaste; nothing compared to what he had. He was used to his husband's expensive taste. Dudley was gaping at him.  
  
"Why are you just standing there? Why don't you actually sit down, or don't you do that in your Freak World?" He sneered. Harry, however, was used to sneering from Severus, and Dudley's manners hardly registered.  
  
"Well, in my "freak world," as you so aptly put it, we have much more. refined tastes." With that he took out his wand from inside his robes. "I'm just not used to such cheap accommodations."  
  
Dudley stuttered, "you aren't allowed to use magic!"  
  
"Right you are, old boy, but that was when I was still a student. The catch is this; I'm no longer a student. In fact, I will be teaching at Hogwarts at the start of term." He smiled shrewdly at the thought of being close to Severus during school. He muttered a spell under his breath and a leather seat appeared. As he sat down, Pelliwa appeared.  
  
"Can I's be doing anything else for you, sir?" She asked him.  
  
"Yes, fetch me some parchment, and my quick quotes quill please, oh, and some butterbeer, if it's not too much trouble. I do believe I have a six pack of it in my trunk." Dudley was gaping at him again. Pelliwa scurried off to take care of her business.  
  
"How can you just order that thing around like that? Doesn't it care?"  
  
"You sound like Hermione and her S.P.E.W nonsense. And I do it because she is my servant, bound to serve one family for her entire life, her and all of her descendents will always serve the Potter-Snape family. She does it because she enjoys it, the only way I could dispose of her is if I were to give her clothes which I would never dream of doing, she is such a good house-elf." He said with a smile. "Surely you comprehend all of this, or do I need to go over it more slowly?"  
  
"I understand it!" Was all Dudley could manage; he hadn't a clue what he had just heard. Harry laughed, but it died down slowly, as he heard a scream from the kitchen. He immediately sprung to his feet wand in hand. He saw what was happening. Dudley to was at his feet.  
  
"I's is sorry, Miss, I's is sorry, Miss! Pelliwa is not knowing you is not used to house elves! I is sorry, Miss!" Harry saw Pelliwa scuttling out of the way of his aunt, who was attempting to clean up a stain from a spilled inkwell and slap at Pelliwa at the same time Harry calmly walked over, recited a cleaning charm and disposed of the mess.  
  
"I do apologise, Aunt Petunia, she was under my orders. Go fetch another ink bottle, Pelliwa, please."  
  
"I WILL NOT HAVE THIS! ONE WEEK IS ENOUGH, I DO NOT WANT THESE FREAKISH ANIMALS RUNNING AROUND MY HOUSE! VERNON! VERNON!" she screamed.  
  
Harry heard the thumping of the stairs as his Uncle Vernon appeared in the doorway.  
  
"What have you done this time, boy?" He glared at Harry. After growing accustomed to Severus' glare, dealing with Vernon was a cake walk. He glared back with such ferocity that he made Vernon stared at him with a very puzzled expression on his fat face.  
  
"I have done nothing. It was my house-elf, for which I already apologized. I was merely helping clean the mess, and I would appreciate it if you were not to call me 'boy,' as you can clearly see I'm not. I have a name, and it is 'Harry,' in case you had forgotten, but you shall not call me that, to you, it is Mr. Potter. I will also be doing my own things while I am here, if you have a problem with that, I will gladly help you sort them out. I must start preparing for the start of term classes, plus, I would like to write to my husband in peace. Now, if you will excuse me, I have more important matters to attend." His aunt and uncle were utterly speechless. A first indeed.  
  
Before he managed to get away, his uncle asked him, "where do you think you're going dressed like that?" Harry however took no notice to this.  
  
Harry stalked off to his room. He opened the door, and sighed. He whipped out his wand again, and muttered and incantation, the room then resembled something of his and Severus'. He sat down at the desk and took the parchment and a quill that was lying down on the desk and began to write a letter.  
  
My dearest Sev,  
  
Words can't explain how much I miss you. I want you next to me, I want to see you. Oh, Severus, I didn't realise how hard this would be. I want you so much; I want to feel you, every part of you. I hate it here, I have already had to deliver a few speeches to the Dursleys, I may have penetrated those thick skulls, but I'm not putting money on it. Please send a reply, a nice long one, if you can manage it. Hell, you can just put anything in it, I don't care! Just anything to give me an excuse to get away from them, I feel like I am still in school again they always want to know what I'm doing, as though I'm going to burn the house down. (Not a bad idea). If they ask me that one more time, I will have to tell them thatI am going to go write a hot and steamy loveletter to my husband. Should I offer to let them read it before sending it off, or is that over the top? I could just imagine the look on there faces. So far they haven't given me any grief about being gay, but if they do, I will hex them into obliviation. Someone is banging at my door, I will just send this now, if you see a newspaper heading tomorrow along the lines of 'BOY-WHO-LIVED KILLED ALL REMAINING BLOOD RELATIVES,' then you'll know what happened. Be sure to visit me in Azkaban, won't you?  
  
Bye my Sevvie-Wevvie!  
  
Love you, H.P.S.  
  
Harry yelled towards the door, "just a minute, stop your banging!" Harry scowled and gave the letter to Jillem, Hedwig's daughter. The went to his door, he opened it, and Dudley was standing there, looking confused, as usual. He looked inside his room, and gasped.  
  
"What did you do to my second bedroom???" Dudley cried.  
  
"I turned it into something that a creature with class could survive in for a week. Now what did you want? Or did you just come to observe what taste looks like?"  
  
"Dinner is ready."  
  
"I will be down in a couple of minutes." Dudley left and Harryclosed the door behind him. He shrugged off his robes, figuring he would go out after dinner. He changed the clothes he was wearing underneath, he put on navy blue leather pants that hugged his ass nicely, and a loose black shirt, put a few chains around his neck and went downstairs. He walked into the kitchen, saw his plate with meagre fillings on it, and frowned. He sat down anyways, ignoring the looks he received from his relatives.  
  
"What the hell are you wearing?" Vernon demanded, mouth full of food. Manners never held much place in this house. How quickly he had forgotten this.  
  
"Clothes." Came Harry's sarcastic reply.  
  
"Obviously! Don't be smart with me bo." He shouted, but stopped himself As Harry looked up at him, and raised an eyebrow. Even though he had left his wand upstairs, he could still do some wandless magic. Even so, it wasn't as though the Dursleys knew his wand wasn't concealed on his body somewhere.  
  
"Go ahead, what were you saying Uncle Vernon?"  
  
"Nothing. eat."  
  
"That's what I thought. And if you must know, I was planning on going out for a while afterwards. I heard that there was a new wizards club nearby. Thought I would go check it out."  
  
Petunia, gasped. "A WHAT???"  
  
"A wizards bar. Is this a difficult concept to grasp? Shall I break out the hand puppets?"  
  
"I have had enough of this from you, Mr. Potter!" he spat. "First you threaten me, then my wife and son, , now your insulting us! I have had enough! We invite you into." But he was cut off.  
  
"WHO SAID I WANTED TO COME HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE! I WOULD MUCH RATHER BE AT MY MANSION SHAGGING MY HUSBAND WHICH I HAVN'T DONE IN AGES AS WE KEEP GETTING INTURUPPTED BY SOMETHING! AND I HAPPEN TO KNOW THAT YOU NEVER WANTED ME HERE, EITHER! BUT WHO WOULD HONESTLY SPEND THEIR TIME WILLINGLY HERE? I HAVE WARNED YOU! LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE! I DON'T FANCY A COURT TRIAL FOR HEXING YOU STUPID MUGGLES, BUT MERLIN, IF I HAVE TO, THEN HELL WITH IT, I WILL! DO NOT CROSS ME AGAIN!" Harry stormed from the room, went to the front hall, summoned his wand, and opened then slammed the door with such force that the window broke. He quickly repaired it. He walked over to the car and frowned the looking around making sure no one was near, transformed the car into a black convertible with leather interior. Got in, and left the driveway. Intent of going as far away as possible from the Dursley's. He just drove for hours on end, just going around Surrey, going nowhere specific, when the sun started coming up, he went back to Number four Privet drive, went up to his room. He collapsed on his bed, wishing Severus was beside him to help him sleep. He didn't have much time to think though, because sleep soon claimed him. Pelliwa came up silently and took off his boots, chains, contacts, and his top layer of clothing and covered him with his blankets.  
  
Harry woke a few hours later. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He summoned his contacts that Pelliwa must have somehow removed for him in the night. He put them in, got up and realized then just how efficient that house-elf was, since he was wearing nothing but his undershirt and his boxers. He looked around for Pelliwa, as if sensing he was looking for her, she appeared.  
  
"Hows may I be's helping you, Sir?"  
  
"How about a good breakfast, and if the Dursleys give you grief about taking food, tell them I will reimburse them for it later on. Okay?"  
  
"Yes, sir!" She left with a 'pop'.  
  
Harry heard a soft rustling and yells of protest from downstairs. Several minutes later, Pelliwa came in holding a tray. She looked very disappointed.  
  
"Pelliwa is sorry, sir, but I is only getting toast for you! Is sir mad with Pelliwa?"  
  
"No, of course I am not mad at you, Pelliwa, why would I be mad at you?" She beamed at himbefore regaining her disheartened expression.  
  
"I wonder where she has been staying?" Harry thought to himself.  
  
When he finished eating, he was intent on having a nice hot shower, he got his bath robes on, which were spelled to dry him immediately when he got into them, except for his hair. Harry liked his hair wet. As if on cue to ruin the moment, Dudley was waiting right outside the door.  
  
"What is it now?"  
  
"Well, um."  
  
Harry stood there expectantly. "spit it out, I was planning on taking a shower."  
  
"Oh, well, I was just wondering since you have that wicked car, if you could drive me to my friends house when you are done your shower."  
  
"Which friend, and where does he live?"  
  
"Well you wouldn't know her. She lives at the border of Surrey, and Dad doesn't want to drive me."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow intrigued. {Now why would Vernon not want to drive is 'Dudleykins' to his friends house, ah, what the hell I'll do it.}  
  
"Sure, whatever, just get out of my way!" Harry replied. Dudley's face lit up.  
  
Half an hour later, Dudley and Harry were pulling out of the driveway. Harry decided to take a leap at chance.  
  
"Why won't Vernon take you to see your friend?"  
  
"She's my girlfriend and she's pregnant, that's why. He doesn't think I am fit to be a father yet, so he thinks if I don't see her, I will just forget about her and the baby."  
  
Dudley? A girlfriend? Pregnant?! Oh, this was priceless! If only Harry didn't have a similar situation brewing at his own home, he would have milked this one for all it was worth.  
  
Harry felt a pang in his chest for Severus. "Oh, I see. Well when I started going out with Severus in my last year at Hogwarts, my Godfather didn't agree with it at all."  
  
"Why not?" Dudley asked him. For the first time that Harry could remember, Dudley wasn't demanding the information in a rude way.  
  
"Well, Sev, is the potions master at Hogwarts, and me being a student at the time, it wasn't allowed. Naturally though, Dumbledore turned a blind eye about it. If anything, he encouraged it. And now look, Sev and I are married, and he is pregnant, with triplets, no less!" Harry grinned at this thought.  
  
Dudley looked at him in shock. "But, but, how can a male be pregnant?"  
  
"Its called magic sex, Dudley. It's another part of my "freak world." I was the one who actually wanted to get pregnant, I am sure Sev has no desire to hold our children. But the spell somehow backfired onto him. Some luck, huh?"  
  
"Oh, yeah." Was all Dudley could say.  
  
After that, they chatted about stuff. Dudley was actually very interested in the magical world, but always feared being anything less than a prick to Harry. Uncle Vernon didn't need two freak boys in the house. When they got to Dudley's girlfriend's house, Harry left. He went back to the Dursleys, only to find them in a frenzy.  
  
"What have you done with my son?!" Vernon shouted.  
  
"Calm down, I took him to his girlfriend's, as he asked me to do, now if you will excuse me I have some other things I must attend to." Harry took to the stairs, leaving the Durselys dumbfounded.  
  
They day passed quickly, with no word from Severus, which made Harry a little worried. He worked on upcoming lessons, and when Dudley phoned Harry went to go get him.  
  
Other than that, Harry's day was uneventful.  
  
~*~*~*~End Chapter 12.  
  
Ok everyone, I have decided to post this in to parts. Just because, I think I've written enough, and I want to actually get this posted! Anyways, thanks for all the reviews. Forgive me for not naming them, I am to lazy right now. Still open for names, for the triplets, I have three, but if I get one that I like, I will replace it with one I am not so fond of. Thanks very much!!!! 


	13. The Dursley's part two

Disclaimer- Hmmm.Not mine, I wish it was though!  
  
Rated- R for mild language, and Adult content.  
  
Summary- Severus loses a bet with Bagman, and has to take a youthing potion.  
  
Thanx to my beta-reader: Amanda Sidney! (this copy un-betaed, due to beta being busy, she's allowed to have a life though, lol)  
  
WARNING! THIS CONAINS SLASH, IN OTHER WORDS MALE/MALE PARINGS! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!  
  
WARNING! OOTP SPOILERS!! IF YOU HAVN'T READ IT READ IT FIRST! OR BE WANRED. DO NOT BLAME ME!  
  
Key- {.} Harry's thoughts.  
  
[.] Severus' thoughts.  
  
~*~*~*~Last Chapter-  
  
They day passed quickly, with no word from Severus, which made Harry a little worried. He worked on upcoming lessons, and when Dudley phoned Harry went to go get him.  
  
Other than that, Harry's day was uneventful.  
  
~*~*~*~Chapter 13- The Dursley's Part two.  
  
~*Snape Manor*~  
  
While all that was going on at the Durlsey's. Severus was doing nothing. Sitting in his favourite chair in his potion's library, just reading text after text. Then at the end of the first night an owl swooped in, and landed on the arm of the chair.  
  
Severus smiled at the bird, "Hello Jillem! Got news from Harry do you?" The bird squawked. Severus took the parchment, and read the letter. He got up and started writing a reply to Harry.  
  
Harry,  
  
I miss you to, don't worry about me. I am fine, I am mostly getting lessons planned, and you should probably be getting that done to. I remember this one DADA teacher, who planned his lessons by day, as in he didn't plan them till the night before, and a real mess he was! Oh well, try to have some fun there. And I didn't see any headlines this morning so I think I will still get my husband home, won't I? Oh go ahead with that whole steamy hot love letter, I don't mind really. And if those rotten muggles give you any grief about being gay, I will come down there and beat the snot out of them, there are other ways of hurting them without magic. Don't be burning anything, they really wouldn't appreciate it, I know that for a fact having taught Longbottom potions. And well, you know the rest. A long letter? Is that possible you know I don't like to write, but lets see what I can do with that. I have another appointment with Poppy; I swear she loves giving me those. Why couldn't it be you to have the baby? And I think I am gaining some weight. Oh yes! Before I forget, have you seen Pelliwa? That stupid elf, I can't find her anywhere! Well, you know what? I am really running out of things to say, so I will leave it at this, sorry it couldn't be longer. I miss you lots, Love Severus  
  
Severus re-read the letter before sending it back off to Harry. He got up, and walked to the kitchen. He glanced around, and wished Harry was there with him. He sat down, and sighed heavily.  
  
~*~The Dursley's~*~  
  
Harry woke up in the morning to find Jillem at the end of his bed. He eagerly grabbed the note off of her leg. He read it happily. Twenty minutes after he had woken he went to take a shower and heard small sobs coming from Dudley's room. He sighed, and knocked on his cousin's bedroom door.  
  
Harry heard shuffling, then a weak, "Come in."  
  
Harry opened the door, and Dudley saw him, "Oh its you. I thought you were dad."  
  
"If I was Vernon, would I have knocked?"  
  
Dudley nodded his head, "True."  
  
"What's wrong, I heard sobs."  
  
Dudley stiffened, "Nothing, and I was certainly not sobbing." He said defensively.  
  
Harry glared at him, "Really now? Don't be lying to me, I can detect lies really easily, think about it Dudley, I'm a professor."  
  
"Its my girlfriend, and dad. Last night when you were in your room, he told me I wasn't allowed to see her at all anymore, but I just can't break up with her, she's pregnant! I can't just leave her alone with her, no, our child. I just can't do that Harry, I just love her to much." With that he broke down in sobs again.  
  
Harry sighed heavily, then looked down, realising, he was still wearing only a towel. "Come back to my room, and we will talk okay? Just let me get changed first." Harry then walked out of the room, and into his own, he took out his wand, and spelled some clothes on himself. A couple minutes later Dudley came in.  
  
Harry motioned to the chair, he had thought up a plan to help Dudley, but to do this he needed to talk to Dudley seriously. "Dudley I am going to help you, I have a good idea. As you know my husband is pregnant. And I will ask him if you are okay with it, and ask your girlfriend. You can come live with me at Severus' and mine manor, with your girlfriend, I will ask Albus if you can come with us to Hogwarts, I might even be able to get you a job, I do believe that our Muggle Studies teacher will be retiring at the end of first term." Harry sat back and let Dudley sink this all in.  
  
Dudley's expressions went to happy, to scared, to joyful, to frightened, then to gleeful. "What about my girlfriend? She doesn't know that you're a wizard! What about dad? What would he say? Who's Albus?"  
  
Harry laughed, "You would obviously tell your girlfriend, I would be willing to demonstrate magic if she doesn't believe you, and as for Vernon, I am positive he will not interfere, I am a full grown wizard, along with Severus, and I am sure Sev will go along with it, he knows what its like to carry a baby. Albus would be delighted, and Albus is the Headmaster of the school."  
  
Dudley sat back and thought for a couple of minutes, then nodded his head, "I'll do it, besides I'm to old to be living with Dad anyways, he still thinks I am like a baby. I'll call Kara now, and tell her to come over."  
  
"If she needs a ride I will go and get her, do not tell Vernon, I will tell him, then you can talk to him I will be at your side in case he decides to get violent, I am going to take a shower and write some letters first, then we." But a knock at the door interrupted Harry.  
  
"Come in," he said, Vernon then opened the door, his jaw dropped at the sight.  
  
"Dudley I have a surprise for you, Marge is here!"  
  
~*~*~*Hmmm.should I be evil and leave it at this??? Nah, I can't be that evil.~*~*~*  
  
Harry jumped up. "What is she doing here? You didn't say she was coming!"  
  
"That's because I didn't know she was. Dudley you better get downstairs and greet her. And you Mr. Potter, you better stay out of her way." He spat out Harry's name.  
  
"I would appreciate it, if you not say my name with such spitefulness. You can tell that person downstairs, that I am not to be bugged."  
  
Vernon gulped, and nodded weakly 'yes'. "Come on Dudders! Marge is waiting."  
  
Dudley rolled his eyes, "Don't call me 'Dudders' any more Dad, I'm not a child. And later we need to talk, not now, later."  
  
"Sure thing, anything wrong?"  
  
"No, just later." Then Dudley followed his father out of Harry's room, and gave Harry a wink. Harry smiled at him.  
  
Harry then walked over to his desk, in preparation to write Severus and Albus a letter.  
  
Sev,  
  
Thanks for your letter, even though it wasn't as long as I hoped. I am doing fine, and it sounds as if Poppy is expecting the child really soon, if she's had you in for another appointment! Anyways, well you know my cousin Dudley? I sort of. Now you have to promise not to get mad, I invited him to live with us, him and his girlfriend, his girlfriend is pregnant, and my stupid Uncle doesn't see Dudley fit enough to father the child and is trying to force Dudley into breaking up with her, so I invited them to come stay with us, and I know that at the end of first term we will be needing a new Muggle Studies professor, so I was going to write Albus next and ask if he thought possibly Dudley could do that. What do you think? And it's to late to say no it would crush his heart. Yea Pelliwa is here; she followed me, no need to worry. I am also coming home early, even though the Dursley's are being relatively nice, I am still uncomfortable here. Bye for now.  
  
Love, Harry.  
  
Dear Albus,  
  
How are you? I am good, I have a proposition for you, I know that the Muggle Studies professor will be leaving at the end of first term, and if you are still looking for a new professor, I have offered my cousin a place to stay with me and Severus, but when term rolls around, he will have no where to go, plus I think Poppy could help out a little with his girlfriend, she is pregnant. Please think this over. Thank-you, Harry.  
  
Harry then sent Jillem out with both letters, telling her to go to Albus first, then to Severus. He then, dressed properly and went down to face Marge. As he entered the room, there was a loud bark. Harry glared at the oncoming dog, it whined and hid.  
  
Marge turned round and saw Harry. "Well, well, well. Look who we have here."  
  
"Yes me, I just came down to get a drink." He said not nicely, but not rood either.  
  
"What are you still doing here? I thought you moved out?"  
  
"I did, I am here for a week."  
  
"For what?" she asked him scornfully,  
  
"That is classified information." He said sternly.  
  
Marge turned to Vernon, "Why is he here Vernon?" she shrieked at him.  
  
"I'm sorry Marge, I can not tell you. Go now, bo. Mr. Potter."  
  
"Not that I was planning on staying anyways." He said, and walked to the kitchen, opened the fridge door and frowned, no coke left. He vaguely heard what was going on in the living room, he heard Marge say, "Is that your car out there Dudley?"  
  
"That car would be mine, and I am going to get a case of coke. Be back soon, Dudley want to come with me?" He asked.  
  
Marge looked horrified, "Sure Harry!" He said, happy to get away from Marge.  
  
"Dudley are you sick? He could hurt you!" Marge screamed at him.  
  
"He could hurt me, but he wouldn't. See you later." Then the two cousins left the house.  
  
The minute they were out the door, Dudley sighed, "That women is so insufferable!"  
  
Harry laughed, "You think she's insufferable? You should have been at Hogwarts in my fifth year, there was this one women who was horrible, Umbrige." Dudley looked interested.  
  
"Tell me about her." So Harry told Dudley what Umbrige was like, the more Dudley heard of her, the more he disliked her. By the time they got back from the store, Dudley was very fascinated by the wizarding world. Questions were shooting from his mouth so fast Harry had to laugh at his eagerness. "Dudley slow down! Lets go to my room and I'll tell you what you want to know. Okay?"  
  
Dudley practically ran over the dog trying to get to Harry's room. Dudley made it Harry however, was a different story.  
  
"Boy!" Harry fumed, and turned around, "DO NOT CALL ME THAT!" He shouted at Marge, smoke actually issuing from his ears, and his glare was so intense that it could have burned a hole right through Marge.  
  
He then stormed up to his room. Slammed the door, so hard that the windows in his room, shattered. Harry took out his wand and repaired them.  
  
"What's wrong Harry?" Dudley asked concerned.  
  
"That freaking woman! If you can even call her that!" Harry fumed.  
  
"Oh. Yea she's evil that way, but not as evil as this Umbrige women sounds."  
  
Harry laughed at this. "What else do you want to know about the Wizarding world Dudley?"  
  
"Any sports?"  
  
Harry's face lighted up, "Yea tons, Quidditch is my favourite. I had an opportunity to be on a professional Quidditch team, but I stayed with Sev instead.amazing what love makes you do, right?"  
  
"Yea, love makes you do crazy things. Tell me about Quiddly."  
  
"No, it's pronounced, Quidditch." Harry told him.  
  
"Oh ok, Quidditch."  
  
"Good, what it is is a sport played on broom sticks, there are seven people on each team. Three chasers, two beaters, one keeper, and one seeker, that's what I do, I seek."  
  
"Wow, that sounds wicked, what do each of the people do?"  
  
Harry smiled at his eagerness. "There are also two bludger's, a quaffle, and a snitch. Those are the balls. The bludger's try to unseat the players on both teams, by whacking into the people, the beaters carry sticks, there job is to stop the bludger's from doing that. Got it so far?"  
  
"I think so, it's confusing."  
  
"Yea confusing until you actually see the game, then it is quite simple. Anyways, the quaffle is used to score points, the three chasers, that's their job, to get the quaffle threw three long poles at the end of the pitch, and they have large hoops on the top of them. The keeper, has to defend their hoops, by simply stopping the chasers from scoring."  
  
"That sounds like one wicked ass game! But what about the other person, the seeker?"  
  
"The seeker, is what I do, the snitch, is the tiniest ball in the game, its gold and flies lightning fast, the seeker has to find it, before the other teams seeker. The team that catches the snitch usually wins the game."  
  
"Is that it?"  
  
"Yup, any questions?"  
  
"Lots!" Dudley spitted questions out about Quidditch, then about other games. Harry showed Dudley the album Hagrid had given Harry at the end of first term. Dudley was in awe about the moving pictures. Soon they were called down for dinner.  
  
"You go Dudley, I am not going downstairs, I'll call Pelliwa to get me some food later, when Marge is gone from the kitchen."  
  
Dudley shrugged and went downstairs. Harry smiled and went over to his bed, laid down. And fell asleep. Well tried to, five minutes after Dudley had went downstairs; there was a loud banging at Harry's door.  
  
"Who is it, and what do you want?" Harry called out.  
  
"Its me Marge, and I would like a word with you."  
  
Harry completely forgetting about the way his room was, yelled at her to come in. she opened the door, and her jaw fell. "Oh shit the room." He mumbled.  
  
"What happened in here?"  
  
"I put a few of my things in that's all. Anyways what did you want?"  
  
"I wanted to apologize for earlier today."  
  
Were Harry's ears deceiving him, she wanted to apologize. To him?  
  
"Well, uh. Okay, apology accepted then. And I am sorry for my outburst, I'm just not to used to being here again."  
  
"Understandable, would you care to join us for dinner?"  
  
"Oh alright."  
  
She then left the room.  
  
{This is unbelievable! I am being accepted now, by two of the Durlsey's! I cannot believe this, wait until I tell Sev.} Harry thought happily as he made his way down to dinner. Harry walked into the dining room, to find all the Dursley's sitting eating dinner, and chatting away. He sat down in the free space next to Dudley.  
  
"Hey Harry."  
  
"Is what they tell me true Harry?" Marge asked.  
  
"Depends on what they told you."  
  
"You're a wizard?"  
  
Harry spat out his juice that he had just taken a sip of.  
  
"Yes, I am." He looked towards the Vernon. "Why did you tell her? I could get a trial for breaking the international statue of secrecy!"  
  
"Oh, well she asked why your room looked completely unlike the other rooms in the house. We figured the only way to explain was to tell the truth."  
  
"Oh okay, Marge you must realise how heavily this weighs on my shoulders, you mustn't tell anyone!"  
  
"My lips are sealed. Can you tell me the real reason why you are here?" She asked him politely.  
  
Harry sighed and rubbed his temples. "Okay." Then he launched himself into the whole dispute about Voldemort and Death Eaters. Which led to many more questions about the Wizarding world. By the time Harry had finished answering all the Dursley's questions about the wizarding world, it was past midnight. He went up to bed, and fell asleep.  
  
At ten the next morning, Harry was woken up by Dudley knocking on his door rapidly.  
  
"Go away!" Harry yelled, and rolled over.  
  
"I'm coming in!" Dudley yelled, He walked in, and Harry threw a pillow at him. Dudley dodged it.  
  
"Come on sleepy head, I want you to take me to Kara's house."  
  
"Go away Dudley, I am warning you I am armed and dangerous." He threatened  
  
Dudley looked around the room and spotted his wand on the other side if the room. "No you're not your wand is on the other side of the room."  
  
"Wandless magic my friend."  
  
"You told me yesterday that you couldn't do much with wandless magic."  
  
"Did I? Rats."  
  
"Come on Harry! Please?" Dudley whined at him.  
  
Harry looked at him, he was giving puppy eyes.  
  
"Fine!" Harry swung his legs over the bed, and stood up realising he was only in his black boxer shorts. Dudley laughed.  
  
"Better then what I wear to bed!"  
  
"This is not what I normally wear, but as I'm not in my house, with Sev, I figured I had no need to sleep nude." Harry said simply, and then went over to his wardrobe. He put on his blood red shirt with his leather pants, that weren't clingy, all together he looked good.  
  
The entire time Dudley was sitting on his bed watching him.  
  
"Lets go then, I'll talk to Vernon, after I drop you off."  
  
"Oh, well isn't today you're last day? Cause I told her yesterday, on the phone, and she's delighted. She told me she knew all about wizard stuff, cause her dad is a squib. What ever that is."  
  
"Yea we are leaving today, so what we are just going to pick her up? We still have to talk to Vernon, what ever while you pack I'll talk to him. Where's Pelliwa? PELLIWA!" he bellowed, in an instant, Pelliwa came out from inside the closet.  
  
"So that's where you've been hiding."  
  
"Yes sirs, hows may I's be helping yous sir?" she asked.  
  
"Pack up my stuff, I decided we are leaving earlier then expected, I want to surprise Sevvie." He said evilly. He did say he was coming home early, just not that early, he would only be getting Harry's letter about now anyways.  
  
So Pelliwa packed, and Harry took Dudley to get Kara. Her entire family wanted to meet, him, him being the-boy-who-lived and all. Dudley didn't understand that part. On the way back, Kara, rattled Harry with questions once in a while when Dudley managed to get a word in rattled Harry with more questions. They got back to the Dursley's. Dudley went upstairs to pack. And Harry found Vernon and asked to have a word with him.  
  
"Dudley is coming back with me to the manor, him and his girlfriend."  
  
"Excuse me? He will do no such thing. I forbade him to see her again. He is not fit to father a child."  
  
"He has to learn sometimes, Severus and me can help him and his girlfriend, then there will be Poppy, the nurse at Hogwarts."  
  
"What does he have to say about this?"  
  
"He loves the idea."  
  
"You don't know any better then him how to raise a child!"  
  
"I have to learn to, my husband is pregnant after all."  
  
Vernon froze.  
  
"How is that possible?"  
  
"We are wizards that's how. Its called magic sex."  
  
Harry answered all questions that Vernon was berating him on. In the end, Vernon agreed to it.  
  
In two hours time Nuller was there and helping putting stuff into the car. Harry had put the room back to the way it was. Pelliwa was already back at the manor. Harry was exhausted and let Nuller drive while he slept in the front seat. The others respected Harry and kept quiet.  
  
Before Harry knew what was happening he was being shook awake, by Nuller. "Wake up Harry, you're almost home."  
  
~*~*~*Snape-Potter manor~*~*~  
  
Severus was in his library, reading and getting lesson's planned, when he heard the front door open and several voices, he went upstairs. He stood shocked, at Harry. Harry smiled lovingly at him, and ran up to him, they kissed passionately.  
  
"I missed you Harry, it has been to quiet around here."  
  
"I missed you to Severus."  
  
~*~*~*~*End Chapter 13  
  
Well what do you think? You like? I should hope so! What do you think of my description on quidditch? 12 pages, I know not as long as the one before but still long. Ok now I have a question for you people, would you rather longer chapters and it taking longer to get them out, or shorter chapters and taking not as long to get them out? And I am still waiting on name suggestions, who knows I might replace the ones I have now! Also a few boy names would be good to!  
  
Thanx to all who reviewed!  
  
Queen Li- ya I found that humoress, thanks for the names, I'll put them to thought.  
  
Louise  
  
Sirius' Secret Lover MB Sirius- sorry I was at a loss for names at the time.  
  
Shinigami Lupin  
  
Lillinfields  
  
Anarane Anwamane  
  
Erika7- how about 4 semi-likable durlsey's?  
  
Toria  
  
Lyla Snape 


	14. Catching Up

Disclaimer- Check the other chapters for it.  
  
Rated- R for mild language, and Adult content.  
  
Summary- Severus loses a bet with Bagman, and has to take a youthing potion.  
  
Thanx to my beta-reader: Amanda Sidney! (this copy un-betaed, due to beta being busy, she's allowed to have a life though, lol)  
  
WARNING! THIS CONAINS SLASH, IN OTHER WORDS MALE/MALE PARINGS! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!  
  
SLASHY NESS IN THIS CHAPTER!!! (yes yes I know, finally.) DON'T LIKE, DON'T FLAME!!! IF YOU FLAME I WILL SURELY FLAME BACK AT YOU!  
  
WARNING! OOTP SPOILERS!! IF YOU HAVN'T READ IT READ IT FIRST! OR BE WANRED. DO NOT BLAME ME!  
  
Key- {.} Harry's thoughts.  
  
[.] Severus' thoughts.  
  
~*~*~Last Chapter-  
  
"I missed you Harry, it has been to quiet around here."  
  
"I missed you to Severus  
  
~*~*~*~Chapter 14- Catching up.  
  
A small cough from behind Harry and Severus made them stop kissing and turn around. Dudley was blushing furiously, along with Kara, and Nuller.  
  
"Oh sorry guys. Dudley, Kara, this is my husband Severus, Severus this is my cousin Dudley, and his girlfriend Kara." Harry made the introductions while holding onto Severus' waist the entire time, not wanting to loose contact with the older, but younger looking wizard.  
  
"Harry, may I see you in the first living room please?" Severus asked him.  
  
"Sure, just a sec, Pelliwa!" He yelled for his devoted house-elf, she was there in an instant.  
  
"Yes sirs? Hows may I be helping you Sirs?"  
  
"Show Dudley and Kara to the Spare master bedroom please, and help them with there luggage and get them anything they desire. Oh Sorry Nuller, thank-you for the car, and your services, it was nice meeting you." Harry extended his hand out to Nuller.  
  
"Same to you to Harry." Then he left, closing the door behind him.  
  
Severus then walked off to the first living room. Harry quickly followed him. "Oh I missed you so much Sevvie!" Harry exclaimed, then wrapped his arms around Severus' neck. Severus how ever remained still, "What's the matter Sev?"  
  
"The fact that you did not consent with me about this!"  
  
"He needed help. And I thought that.." Harry was cut off, by Severus though, "You thought that you could just invite a couple of muggles to come live with us! You thought that maybe Dumbledore could be so blind as to hire a muggle for a teacher? USE YOU'RE BRAIN HARRY!"  
  
Harry's eyes began to water up, "I'm sorry Sev.I, I didn't realise this would bother you so much." Silent tears went down Harry's face as he choked back sobs.  
  
Severus felt his heart melt at this sight. "listen Harry I'm sorry dear, I didn't mean to yell. Don't cry please." Severus then kissed away his tears.  
  
"I think we have some catching up to do, don't you Sev?" Harry had a soft purr in his voice now.  
  
"Yes most defiantly." Sev replied, then gently picked Harry up and carried him up two flights of stairs, to get to their bedroom, on the way they ran into Kara and Pelliwa, Kara was getting a tour of the house. She blushed furiously when she saw Severus carrying Harry.  
  
Harry didn't notice Kara nor Pelliwa, he was to busy kissing Severus' neck, Harry was also fully aware of Severus' hand rubbing his ass slowly, making Harry moan slightly. By the time the both of them got to the bedroom, both were fully aroused. Severus gently put Harry on the bed, all the while passionately kissing him. Severus slowly took off Harry's top while managing to keep in contact with his mouth, Sev then started to kiss down Harry's chest using his tongue to circle each one of Harry's nipples. He moaned deeply, and arched his back a bit, begging silently for more. Severus however had different thoughts. He worked his way down to Harry's muggle pants and took them off, then slowly and teasingly he took off his boxers, liking the inside each of his beloved husband's thighs, making him squirm. Sev then gently put his mouth over Harry's now fully aroused member. Harry then managed to get up, and take off Severus' clothing. Then to Harry and Severus' horror. Someone actually got the nerve to knock on the door.  
  
At the same time in unision Sev and Harry both yelled at the door, "GO THE FUCK AWAY!"  
  
They didn't hear another word or peep from the hall. For the rest of the night. Severus and Harry finally got to do what they wanted to do for weeks. Have a night together alone, with no distractions (well almost).  
  
~*~*~*~End Chapter 14  
  
I know, I know, don't kill me. I havn't updated in a while. I been busy, and I know, that chapter was short. Even for me! Plus I am I guess you prob noticed shy about writing scenes like that.  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed my last chapter!  
  
Erika7, Queen Li, Anarane Anwa 


	15. One of those Looks

Disclaimer- Check the other chapters for it.  
  
Rated- R for mild language, and Adult content.  
  
Summary- Severus loses a bet with Bagman, and has to take a youthing potion.  
  
Thanx to my beta-reader: BlackUmbrige (I got a new one! Everyone say hi! *hears echo's of hi)  
  
WARNING! THIS CONAINS SLASH, IN OTHER WORDS MALE/MALE PARINGS! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!  
  
  
  
WARNING! OOTP SPOILERS!! IF YOU HAVN'T READ IT READ IT FIRST! OR BE WANRED. DO NOT BLAME ME!  
  
Key- {.} Harry's thoughts.  
  
  
[.] Severus' thoughts.  
  
~*~*~Last Chapter-  
  
They didn't hear another word or peep from the hall. For the rest of the night. Severus and Harry finally got to do what they wanted to do for weeks. Have a night together alone, with no distractions (well almost).  
  
~*~*~*~Chapter 15- One of Those Looks.  
  
The next morning, Harry woke up on top of Severus' chest both were nude. He smiled and snuggled in closer to his youthened husband. He gently felt Severus stir, and he leaned up a bit, and kissed him softly on the lips. Then glanced over at the clock by their bed, it read 1:25pm.  
  
'Holy crap it's late!' he mouthed.  
  
'Mmm, what was that Harry?' Sev said softly.  
  
'Oh, you're awake, mmm you look sexy. Look at the time.' Severus raised an eyebrow at his husbands comment.  
  
'Oh hell with the time Harry, lets just stay in bed.' Severus said, while reaching down and putting his hands between Harry's thighs and rubbing gently. That made Harry moan in delight. He pulled back though.  
  
'No Sev, as much as I want to, we should probably make an appearance downstairs, before someone gets worried.'  
  
Severus groaned, I had forgotten about those pesky muggles. Remind me again why you invited them to stay?'  
  
'they had no place to go. You can't make them leave Sevvie! You just can't! Please say they can stay.' He gave his best puppy eyes, and Sev melted.  
  
'Oh alright, but if they get in the way, they are gone!'  
  
'Thank-you sev!' Harry then planted a big kiss on Severus' mouth.  
  
Harry then put on his bed robes, and went downstairs. He went into the kitchen to find Dudley, Kara, and amazingly Ron sitting at the table.  
  
'Morning everyone.' He greeted cheerfully, 'Ron what are you doing here?'  
  
'First I wouldn't really call it morning, its practically two! By the way, thanks for snapping at me yesterday. Sheesh, I knock on the door, and blam I get yelled at to go away! And it was in stereo to!'  
  
'Oh, that was you? We just thought it was one of the house-elf's. Sorry mate, anyways what did you want?'  
  
'I came last night to ask if I could stay a couple of nights as Dad is painting my room, and you know him, likes to do stuff the muggle way. What were you doing that made you sound like that last night by the way?' Ron asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
'Oh Sev and me were shagging. We havn't been able to do that in awhile.'  
  
'Nice of you to share our personal times with you're friends Harry.' Harry jumped slightly and blushed lightly.  
  
'Nice to see you're out of bed Sev.' He smiled at him warmly. Sev melted, but quickly regained his posture which was reserved for when he was around guests.( Sev melts a lot when Harry is around doesn't he? lol )  
  
Meanwhile Dudley and Kara were conversing quietly at the table.  
  
'Hey guys, you were never introduced properly were you?' He asked.  
  
'No we weren't. Hi I'm Dudley Harry's cousin and this is my girlfriend Kara.' Dudley said as he extended his hand towards the wizard. Severus however just glared at the hand then at Dudley.  
  
'Right then' Dudley exclaimed then lowered his hand  
  
Harry playfully slapped Severus, 'Sevvie, be nice!' Severus then moved his glare to Harry. Who raised an eyebrow and gave him one of those don't-even- think-of-glaring looks at him, he stopped immediately.  
  
'Harry!' Ron got his attention, 'That's you're cousin? Why is he here I thought you like hated him.'  
  
'He's changed a lot, plus that stupid git Vernon kept picking on him and Kara.'  
  
'Oh, well oh yeah, mum said to tell you she would be thrilled to help out with the triplets.'  
  
'That's great!' Harry squealed, then jumped up and pecked Severus on the cheek, 'Isn't this wonderful Sev?'  
  
He just replied with a nod, 'Harry, I have to get some work started out for start of term, I will be in my potions library.' He said and started to walk away, when Ron yelled at him, 'Snape, didn't Albus tell you? I am your new assistant. I am covering the first week of lessons.'  
  
Snape froze, and turned around, he looked so furious, 'WHAT DID THAT OLD COOT DO?'  
  
Ron gulped, Kara squeaked, Dudley clutched his bottom, and slowly led Kara from the room. Harry however, stood up and stood beside Ron.  
  
'Severus Potter-Snape! You stop that this instant! You are scaring poor Kara!' Harry glared at him, with one of those you-better-stop-now-or-else- you'll-pay-for-it looks. Severus immediately stopped glaring. Then left the room. Somehow making his robes billow out through that small door'  
  
Harry sighed and put his head in his hands, 'You two alright?' He said as he turned to face where Dudley and Kara had been, 'Dudley? Kara? Where did everyone go?'  
  
'I'm still here. I guess Snape didn't like that much. So is it alright if I stay here for a while mate?'  
  
'Yeah sure, just try to stay out of Sev's way. I'm going to go do stuff.' Harry left the room with tears silently coming out of his eyes.  
  
Ron just sat there, 'Okay what just happened here?' He sat waiting as if an answer would appear.  
  
~*~*~*~End Chapter 15  
  
Ya I know its short don't kill me, I know this took sooo long to get out, and I am dreadfully sorry, it was beta-ed a long time ago, but I never got around to actually putting it up!  
  
Oh yes and thank-you to everyone who offered to beta for me! ~^~^I started a Yahoo! Group for this story and a few others, check my bio for the address!~^~^~^~ feel free to join ~^~^~  
  
Thanx to everyone who reviewed! (I'm to lazy right now to type up everyone's names) 


	16. Sevvy Wevvy

Disclaimer- Check the other chapters for it.  
  
Rated- R for mild language, and Adult content.  
  
Summary- Severus loses a bet with Bagman, and has to take a youthing potion.  
  
~^~^I started a Yahoo! Group for this story and a few others, check my bio for the address!~^~^~^~ feel free to join ~^~^~  
  
Thanx to my beta-reader: BlackUmbridge  
  
WARNING! THIS CONTAINS SLASH, IN OTHER WORDS MALE/MALE PARINGS! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!  
  
  
  
WARNING! OOTP SPOILERS!! IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT READ IT FIRST! OR BE WARNED. DO NOT BLAME ME!  
  
Key- {.} Harry's thoughts.  
  
  
[.] Severus' thoughts.  
  
~*~*~*Last Chapter  
  
'I'm still here. I guess Snape didn't like that much. So is it alright if I stay here for a while mate?'  
  
'Yeah sure, just try to stay out of Sev's way. I'm going to go do stuff.' Harry left the room with tears silently coming out of his eyes.  
  
Ron just sat there, 'Okay what just happened here?' He sat waiting as if an answer would appear.  
  
~^*~^*~^*Chapter 16- Sevvy Wevvy  
  
After sitting and thinking about what in the hell was going on with Snape and Harry, Ron decided to take a walk around the gardens. When all of a sudden he looked down and found something small and shiny, he picked it up to examine it. On it there was a small green gem, surrounded by a tiny almost invisible bird, Ron couldn't make out what kind of bird it was, he thought nothing of the little trinket, and put it down. Then went outside.  
  
Harry meanwhile was sitting on his and Severus' bed, rocking back and forth, crying and clutching a teddy bear that Severus had given him for a Valentines gift one year, on the bear it held a heart and said 'I love you!'  
  
{Why did he have to explode like that? Was it because of the mood swings? Oh why am I being such a baby? I just HATE IT when Sevvie gets mad at me or anything."  
  
Down in Severus' library he was fuming about Albus and how he had hired Weasley to help him out. [WEASLEY OF ALL PEOPLE!!!] He couldn't believe it.  
  
He was pacing in his space, when all of a sudden it hit him. [Albus hired him, so it would be easier for Harry, with one of his best friend's around it would make all those little brats that he has to teach a little less stressing.] He went to go find Harry and apologize to him, he knew how upset Harry usually got when he yelled.  
  
He went up the stairs, down the corridor, up another set of stairs, down the hall, to the right, walked a bit then took a left, then another left, then a right, and then into his and Harry's rooms. His face softened considerably when he saw the state Harry was in.  
  
He walked over and sat beside him, and scooped Harry into his arms, 'Shh, Harry whats the matter?"  
  
Harry cuddled into Severus, Sev felt it, and smiled and held him close. "I don't like it when you yell like that."  
  
"I know I'm sorry, I'll try not to do it again."  
  
Harry looked up at Severus, "Hey Sev?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I was thinking, we are going to need names for the triplets you know."  
  
"Have you thought of any?"  
  
"Yeah I have. Its alright if you don't like them."  
  
"I'm sure I'll like what ever you decide Harry dearest."  
  
"Well for one of the girls, I was thinking, Apolla?"  
  
"Apolla?" "Yeah, do you like it?" Harry looked hopeful.  
  
"Its beautiful. I was thinking about one to, how about Nova?"  
  
"That is gorgeous!"  
  
"What about the third baby though?"  
  
"This is going to sound stupid.But how about Naomi?"  
  
"Where did you get that name from?"  
  
"Well.You know how I lived with the Durlsey's?" Sev nodded his head, "Well Dudley used to beat me up on a regular basis, and one day a new girl she stood up for me, she was my only friend, I always promised her I would name my first girl after her. It's weird, but I think it is a strong and passionate name."  
  
Severus melted when he heard this, "Of course."  
  
Harry leaned into Severus a bit, and looked into his eyes. Those blue beautiful eyes, "Sev, you never did tell me why your eyes are blue now."  
  
He laughed, "Well it was three days after my 20th birthday, and I was making a potion for Albus, and it exploded, and turned my eyes black."  
  
"How very interesting."  
  
The two of them just sat there, in silence for a couple of minutes.  
  
"Severus?"  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Where do we go from here? The triplets will be due in about 6 months. We've never been parents before, I was thinking we could take one of those muggle courses where they teach you how to be a good parent and such."  
  
"You are kidding me right? How would it look for a pregnant man to go into a muggle place and ask for parenting advice?"  
  
"Well you see. I was sort of doing a bit of potion work and was uhh. Well I made a potion that allows the drinker to change back and forth between sexes."  
  
Severus groaned, "Let me guess, you've already signed us up for one right?"  
  
Harry blushed and nodded. "Harry.Why? We can do it ourselves, we don't need help."  
  
"Please Sevvie!!! Sevvy Wevvy." Harry gave him THE most adorable puppy eyes imaginable.  
  
"Fine, one lesson, we will go to one lesson, then I will decide if it is a good idea or not okay? Just stop with the puppy eyes." he stopped then added as an afterthought, "And don't call me Sevvy Wevvy.you know it makes me do anything."  
  
"Really now. Oh Sevvy Wevvy.I've got an ache in my pants, help me with it?"  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*End Chapter  
  
AN: hey all! I know that was a short chapter but the next one will be out in less then a week I promise! What do you all think of the names.?  
  
And in case you didn't see the thing at the top  
  
JOIN MY YAHOO! GROUP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! IM BEGGING YOU!!! *gets down on knees and gives puppy eyes* the link is in my bio!  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed! 


	17. The Lesson

Disclaimer- Check the other chapters for it.  
  
Rated- R for mild language, and Adult content.  
  
Summary- Severus loses a bet with Bagman, and has to take a youthing potion.  
  
~^~^I started a Yahoo! Group for this story and a few others, check my bio for the address!~^~^~^~ feel free to join ~^~^~  
  
Thanx to my beta-reader: BlackUmbridge  
  
WARNING! THIS CONTAINS SLASH, IN OTHER WORDS MALE/MALE PARINGS! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!  
  
  
  
WARNING! OOTP SPOILERS!! IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT READ IT FIRST! OR BE WARNED. DO NOT BLAME ME!  
  
Important!- To those who don't know this is about in August, approximately, 3 days before the start of term.   
  
Key- {.} Harry's thoughts.  
  
  
[.] Severus' thoughts.  
  
~*~*~*Last Chapter  
  
"Fine, one lesson, we will go to one lesson, then I will decide if it is a good idea or not okay? Just stop with the puppy eyes." he stopped then added as an afterthought, "And don't call me Sevvy Wevvy.you know it makes me do anything."  
  
"Really now. Oh Sevvy Wevvy.I've got an ache in my pants, help me with it?"  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*Chapter 17- The Lesson  
  
Severus moaned, "Of course Harry. I love you."  
  
After Harry's and Sev's little (ahem) session, they fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
~^*~^*Two Days Later~^*~^*  
  
Dudley and Kara had decided to go along with Severus and Harry to their lesson. Harry had laughed his ass off when Severus drank the potion to make him female, and Dudley and Kara had a few giggles.  
  
He now had black flowing hair that went to his waist, and long and luscious eyelashes, and those beautiful blue eyes, he was very short though at about 5'0. To the course he wore a plain black skirt, and a black t-shirt, that showed his/her figure very well. They had decided on calling him Stella.  
  
Her tiny voice was ringing throughout the large mansion, 'I AM NOT LEAVING THE HOUSE LOOKING LIKE THIS!" He gestured to his new breasts, which were very perky at the moment; Harry was having a very hard time trying not to laugh.  
  
"So put on a sweater come on Sev!" He bent down and picked him up, his now- tiny form allowed it, as he was so much lighter, and small. He was making a huge fuss, kicking his tiny feet around.  
  
"I really hope the triplets won't be like this." Harry mumbled as he fastened Sev into the front seat of the car.  
  
Sev pouted the entire way to the lesson. The whole 2 ½ hours of the trip, he wouldn't speak at all.  
  
"You have to talk during the lesson Severus, I think people will find it suspicious if you don't! And I mean it."  
  
"Fine, I don't even see why we have to go to this stupid thing anyway."  
  
They got in and settled into the lesson, Harry asked lots of questions, when the teacher asked them why he was asking so many questions, he replied, "Well you see my hus.wife is having triplets."  
  
"Goodness! Triplets? How many months are you in?"  
  
"Three months."  
  
"That's impossible, you wouldn't be able to tell if you had triplets by three months."  
  
"You wouldn't?"  
  
"No, usually you can't tell until the fifth month."  
  
"Oh, okay, well the doctor must have been joking with us then."  
  
"Must have."  
  
Then she continued on with the lesson, she helped Kara, and Dudley, and Harry and Sev. And commented on how well Harry and Sev were doing, and saying that they had everything down pat.  
  
On the ride home, Severus was considerably happier, now that he was male again.  
  
"Just to let you know Harry, I am never doing that again."  
  
"Oh alright fine, be a big baby."  
  
"I think we will do fine Harry."  
  
"Do you think we should go back Dudley?" Kara asked Dudley.  
  
"Only if you want to. Personally I don't care, it was rather kind of boring, and we already know all that stuff."  
  
"I don't really want to go back, that lady like scared me."  
  
Severus laughed from the front seat, "She scared me to Kara."  
  
The four of them just chatted about odd things on the way back, Dudley brought up the job request for him getting a job as a Muggle Studies teacher; Harry said he would remind Dumbledore about it.  
  
They got back to find a letter from Dumbledore addressing Dudley and Kara, in it Albus said he would be pleased to have actual muggles as the muggle studies professor. At that Dudley and Kara went to celebrate in their bedroom.  
  
"Well Sevvie, tomorrow is the big day! Back to school, back to teaching, well back to teaching for you, and first time teaching for me, I've only got about two weeks of lessons planned, I hope that is enough." Harry babbled on worrying about little tidbits, while he and Sev were packing.  
  
"Two weeks is plenty Harry." Severus paused, and watched Harry throw everything into this one trunk. "Do you plan on bringing the entire estate Harry? Or just the first three floors?"  
  
"Oh Ha Ha Ha! Very funny, I'm just nervous, what if I screw up, what if they all hate me?"  
  
"They won't hate you, they will love you." Severus then kissed him lightly, "Now come on, we have a very early day tomorrow." And then Sev led him to the bed, and they both cuddled up together looking very cute.  
  
The next morning Harry, Severus, Kara, and Dudley were all very rudely awoken, by several house-elves. Dudley screeched, Kara yelped and covered herself up, Severus threw a fit, and Harry got up and took a shower.  
  
They were all on their way, Harry and Severus apparated there, and Dudley and Kara took a port key, it took a while to manage to get Dudley to hang on to an old tuna can though.  
  
They all arrived at Hogwarts at about 10am. Dumbledore was outside to greet them, he showed Kara and Dudley there staying rooms, while Severus and Harry went down to the Dungeons to unpack and get ready. Severus put on a concealment charm to hide his small bulk in the front of his robes. Harry lit a fire the minute they got in there to heat it up a bit.  
  
"Come on Sevvie, we should be getting up to the Great Hall soon, the students should be here any minute."  
  
"Okay, I'm coming."  
  
"Not now, but maybe later." Harry smiled to himself as he said this. It took a second for Severus to realise what he said, but he got a smack in the back of the head for it.  
  
"Hey what was that for?" Harry played.  
  
"For that silly little pun."  
  
Harry laughed, and clasped onto Sev's arm.  
  
"You realise we can't act like this in front of the students."  
  
"Oh I know, I'm just enjoying it whilst I can." Harry smiled at Sev and cuddled into him deeper and sighed.  
  
They reached the Great Hall and separated from each other, they went and sat at the head table, and a minute later the students filed in from the carriages. Some of them waved at Harry, after recognizing him, they were first years when Harry graduated. They all took their seats, and then the first years came in.  
  
Severus and Harry watched as they were sorted, then Dumbledore introduced Harry, Ron, and Dudley and Kar as part of the new staff. There were many murmurs going around as to why Severus would need an assistant. They looked at him, and he glared at them with such intensity that some of them squeaked with fright.  
  
Harry leaned over to Sev, "Don't be so mean, you know you can be so intimidating at times?"  
  
"Like now?"  
  
"Yes like now. Now stop it."  
  
Severus sighed and nodded.  
  
After the feast, the new Head Boy and Girl were announced, and then the Prefects took the new students off to the dormitories.  
  
Severus and Harry went off to the dungeons, and crawled into bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~End Chapter 17!  
  
AN- Hey all! Its done! I know I got it out fast.the next chapter shouldn't take so long to get out soon either, just to let you all know there will only be two more chapters max coming out, maybe one. And then yes I will be making a sequel.  
  
And please join my yahoo! Group!!!!! PLEASE! PRETTY PLEASE WITH SUGAR ON TOP! The link is in my bio!  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed! 


	18. Nova, Apolla, Naomi

Disclaimer- Check the other chapters for it.  
  
Rated- R for mild language, and Adult content.  
  
Summary- Severus loses a bet with Bagman, and has to take a youthing potion.  
  
~^~^I started a Yahoo! Group for this story and a few others, check my bio for the address!~^~^~^~ feel free to join ~^~^~  
  
Thanx to my beta-reader: BlackUmbridge  
  
WARNING! THIS CONTAINS SLASH, IN OTHER WORDS MALE/MALE PARINGS! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!  
  
  
  
WARNING! OOTP SPOILERS!! IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT READ IT FIRST! OR BE WARNED. DO NOT BLAME ME!  
  
Key- {.} Harry's thoughts.  
  
  
[.] Severus' thoughts.  
  
~*~*~*Last Chapter  
  
After the feast, the new Head Boy and Girl were announced, and then the Prefects took the new students off to the dormitories.  
  
Severus and Harry went off to the dungeons, and crawled into bed.  
  
~*~*~*~Chapter 18-  
  
The next morning was hell for Harry, it took him so long to get Severus out of bed, at 7 he thought they would never make it to their classes.  
  
"Sev, get off your arse and get in that shower now!" Harry yelled at him for the third time that morning, and again, he got the same response, "Go away Harry..To early."  
  
Then Harry got so frustrated, that he used a charm and spelled a bucket of water over Severus' head. "Sev, this is going to fall on you in exactly one minute unless you get up NOW!" Severus looked up and the giant pail over him begin to tip over.  
  
He yelped and jumped out of bed, a second later it splashed over the bed. Harry laughed at the Sev's fast movements.  
  
"Nice way to wake me Harry."  
  
"Your own fault, you wouldn't get up, now come on, or we will miss breakfast."  
  
Just then Severus put a hand over his belly and said, "Yeah, I'm starving, and I think these three are probably a little hungry." Sev then charmed himself clean, and dressed fast, and then put a concealment charm on him, so his tiny swell in his stomach wouldn't show.  
  
"Ready yet?" Harry asked Sev, "Yes, lets go."  
  
The two of them walked in silence to the Great Hall for breakfast. They sat at the Head Table and ate breakfast as they watched students go in and grab a few bites, they greeted Ron when he came, and Kara.  
  
"Hey Kara, where is Dudley?"  
  
"Oh he's still sleeping."  
  
"Isn't he supposed to help you with lessons though?"  
  
"Well yes and no, we decided that we would take turns teaching the lessons, I would do one day and he would do the next."  
  
"Makes sense, but what about when the baby comes? What will you do then?"  
  
"Well he will then take full time in teaching and I will be taking care of the baby."  
  
"Oh I get it, well good luck on your first day teaching! I have to be getting to my class, Ron take good care of Sev for me, and try not to let him do all the work?"  
  
"Sure thing mate, see ya."  
  
Harry headed off to the Defence Against the Dark Arts class room, he got in, and placed a sheet of paper on each desk, his first class would be the Hufflepuff and Slytherin second years. On the sheet was a simple quiz to see how much everyone remembered from there first year.  
  
Class started, Harry had few troubles, one boy in Slytherin dumped an entire bottle of ever-lasting ink on a Hufflepuff's head, he was given detention and Harry took 30 points from Slytherin, and the Hufflepuff was sent to the hospital wing. The next class came and went, with no trouble.  
  
Soon it was lunch, it turned out Kara had a wonderful time teaching and Ron was actually good at potions, and helped Sev out a lot. He didn't really have to do anything, mostly just supervise. The rest of the day passed without event, Harry did a bit of marking and Severus slept.  
  
~*~*~*~* 6 Months Later ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Severus was in the middle of supervising another boring class, when he felt this searing pain across his stomach, he put his hand over his stomach, he was wearing a concealment charm, so it didn't look like anything to the students, but Ron knew otherwise.  
  
"Continue making your potions class." He said, then walked up to Severus.  
  
"Snape, are you alright?"  
  
"No. I think, I think. I think its time."  
  
Ron's face turned a ghastly white, "But, they aren't due for another week."  
  
"I know that Weasley!" Severus practically yelled, the class looked up.  
  
"Back to work!" Severus yelled to the class. "I'm going to the hospital wing, go down to the DADA room and get Harry, he is supposed to be doing marking. The class will be fine.ARGHHH.." Then the class really looked up when Severus screamed out in agony.  
  
He left holding his stomach, "He doesn't feel well, you all keep to your potions, I am going to fetch proffesor Potter, if there is one peep in this room when I come back you will all serve detention and all will have 10 points taken off is that clear?" Ron told the class, there was a small wave of nodding heads throughout the class.  
  
Ron ran to Harry's classroom. "Harry, Harry!!! Snape is in labour!" Ron yelled at Harry in the class, luckily there were no students. Harry paled.  
  
"I'm on my way." With that he was up and heading toward the hospital wing.  
  
Harry ran into the hospital wing to find Dumbledore sitting in a seat and smiling happily. "Hello Harry." He greeted him.  
  
"Where is he?" he asked in a rush.  
  
"Poppy is dealing with him, he will be fine don't worry."  
  
"Can't I go see him?"  
  
"I don't think so. Poppy isn't accepting anyone to go back."  
  
Harry heard the bell ring.  
  
"Albus could you teach my class for me, while I wait?"  
  
"Certainly Harry, I would be delighted."  
  
Harry took to pacing the room.  
  
~*~Two Hours Later~*~  
  
Harry was sitting nervously, when he heard a cry break out, then another, then one more, the sound of three crying little girls could be heard within the chambers. Harry stood up.  
  
Poppy came out, "Harry, you may go see him he is with the triplets." Harry was on the brink of fainting.  
  
He walked behind the curtain and saw his very exhausted husband, and three little girls, they were so very tiny.  
  
"Oh Severus! They are beautiful!" He walked up to Severus and gave him a kiss on the lips.  
  
"Would you like to hold one?"  
  
Severus reached out and let Harry hold the smallest of them.  
  
"She's Nova, and she's Apolla, and she's, Naomi." Severus said as he pointed to each of the girls, Harry was grinning like an idiot.  
  
"Hello Nova. I'm your Daddy." Dumbledore walked in all the classes were done for the day, "Well looks like Hogwarts will have three little girls in eleven years."  
  
"Whats the date today Sev?"  
  
"March 14."  
  
"Oh merlin, I'm a father, of three beautiful girls, and an uncle of a cute little nephew." Harry exclaimed, while gently hugging Nova. Kara had had her baby, a few weeks ago. The baby was a male, and his name was Jacob, born on February 22.  
  
The Snape manor would be very noisy in three months.  
  
~^*()~^*()~^*()~^*()~^*() The End ~^*()~^*()~^*()~^*()~^*()  
  
WOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yes, don't worry a sequel will be getting done with all of those three darling little cuties, going to Hogwarts getting involved with boys.and tugging daddy's hair!  
  
I really want to thank my Beta-Reader - BlackUmbrige I would not have been able to finish this story without her.  
  
And of course all of my lovely reviews, I would not have finished it had it not been for all of your wonderful comments to keep me going and keep me writing! I hope you all enjoyed reading this story, as I have enjoyed writing it!  
  
The sequel will be up in roughly a week, I haven't decided on a title for it yet. But it will be a SS/HP slash story (obviously)  
  
Thanks again everyone!  
  
Crysta-Astra 


End file.
